Gangster Squad
by stillewolfie
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang mantan anggota rahasia LAPD yang berupaya mengambil alih kota dari seorang cengkraman bos mafia paling berbahaya sepanjang sejarah. "Kau mati atau membusuk disini, aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Action!Gun. SasuSaku. CHAP 5 UP! RnR?
1. Ex Member, Haruno Sakura

**Lost Angeles, United States.**

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan jubah merahnya yang khas. Rambut uniknya berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat saat matanya mendapati sebuah ruangan yang kini sudah ingin ia cepat-cepat kunjungi. Tangannya meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya.

Ia melepas kacamatanya.

Wanita yang sedang menghadap jendela itu berbalik, setelah merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya," Wanita itu berbalik, menyeringai. "Kau datang juga..."

"Aku datang kesini untuk menagih janjimu."

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu terkekeh, "Tenanglah. Nah, silahkan duduk..." Senyum misterius mulai muncul di wajah Senju Tsunade.

"... Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad © Paul Lieberman**_

**Gangster Squad © stillewolfie**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime, Drama, Friendship  
**

**OOC, typo(s), ngebosenin, jelek**

.

.

.

_She didn't know who really he is..._

_._

_._

"Jadi, kau memanggilku hanya karena itu?" Haruno Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah. Gadis itu menghela nafas kesal saat wanita paruh baya di hadapannya masih saja memasang wajah keras. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, bocah." ucap Tsunade, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat pandangan Sakura masih menatapnya bosan. "Aku percaya hanya kau saja yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini."

"Tidak ya tidak." Sakura menyesap kopinya. "Ini bukan kotaku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang L.A, baa-san."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap cucu semata wayangnya itu dengan heran sekaligus kesal. Mengapa bocah ini tiba-tiba menolak saat diberi misi?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tak ada." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kau ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku nenekmu, kau tahu itu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia hanya mendengus malas saat Tsunade menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengerti. Maka dari itulah, ia menyesap kopinya lagi, menikmati rasa hangat serta pahit secara bersamaan membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menyelidiki kasus seorang gangster, tidak lebih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta kau untuk melakukannya!" suara Tsunade mulai meninggi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menuruti perintahku!?"

"Karena itu tidak ada untungnya buatku, baa-san." jawab Sakura tenang. "Untuk apa aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk kepolisian tidak berguna ini? Mengurusi satu _gangster_ saja tidak bisa."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Sakura."

"Ya. Tapi kau lebih memuakkan dariku, baa-san."

Hening. Tsunade dengan penuh kesabaran mencoba untuk mengerti sifat cuek dari Haruno Sakura, gadis keturunan Jepang yang saat ini berstatus menjadi cucunya. Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kota itu. Saat ini, Los Angeles menjadi kota yang kacau. Daerah yang sering disebut kota bisnis dunia itu kini krisis ekonomi maupun politik. Wanita itu, Tsunade Senju, sebagai kepala _Los Angeles Police Departement_ harus bertanggung jawab atas krisis mendadak ini. Mengingat hal itu disebabkan oleh seseorang yang dengan kejamnya mengubah Los Angeles menjadi kota yang... hancur.

Tsunade menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi, kau pernah bekerja disini 'kan, Sakura? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa—"

"Tidak." satu kata penekanan itu membuat Tsunade bungkam. Iris coklatnya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan marah. Sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan pasukan polisimu itu? Mereka pasti bisa tanpaku, 'kan?"

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, erat. "Percuma. Bahkan aparat hukum saat ini telah berkurang karena ulahnya."

Sakura menopang dagunya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan penjahat biasa, Sakura." Tsunade menatap Sakura secara langsung, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat neneknya itu menatap tajam kepadanya. "Dia bos mafia... dan pemimpin kota ini."

Sakura menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Bos mafia?" alisnya yang tebal itu bertaut, ia heran sekaligus terkejut saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Pemimpin kota? Apa hubungannya?

"Kalau dia bukan orang biasa, pasti sudah kami tangkap dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilmu." Tsunade membuka laci di mejanya. "Tapi dia sangat kuat karena uang yang ia punya tak terbatas."

Kemudian Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Sakura, dan Sakura menerimanya.

Matanya tertumpu pada foto yang ada di kertas itu.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya 24 tahun." Tsunade mulai menjelaskan, "Dia kepala mafia yang saat ini kita bicarakan."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia lebih menyibukkan diri pada kertas tersebut.

"Pria yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya itu datang kesini sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu." jelas Tsunade. "Entah karena tujuan apa, dia bisa menundukkan seluruh aparat hukum disini dengan menyuap mereka semua. Aktivitas mafia yang dia lakukan membuat kota ini berada di ambang kekacauan. Penduduk bahkan terancam karena ulahnya itu."

"Seperti apa?"

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah map, kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan. "Daerah kekuasaannya sudah sampai di Chicago, bahkan seluruh pesisir barat Amerika telah ia kuasai dalam waktu singkat." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Ia melakukan pengedaran narkoba secara ilegal, menangkap setiap perempuan yang ia temui untuk dijadikan alat pemuas, penjualan besar-besaran alat senjata. Dia... bahkan telah merebut anak buahku."

Sakura mengernyikan alis.

"Uchiha brengsek itu telah menyuap kami, para polisi, serta politisi dan pemerintah yang berpengaruh di L.A." pandangan Sakura mulai serius. "... tapi itu tidak berpengaruh padaku."

"..."

"Maka dari itulah, kau satu-satunya harapanku, Sakura." Tsunade menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Sakura diam saja. Jujur, dia sangat rindu pada saat masa-masa dirinya bertugas. Tapi mau bagaimana, ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan di Jepang dan membulatkan tekad untuk tidak melibatkan diri lagi dengan pekerjaan semacam ini. Ia sudah mengabdi pada usaha sang ayah yang saat ini telah mencapai kesuksesan yang cukup bagi keluarga Haruno. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Tsunade Senju, nenek Sakura yang cerewet ini tiba-tiba mengabarinya dan menyuruh perempuan itu untuk terbang subuh ini ke Amerika. Namun, saat ia sudah sampai disini, dengan pandangan lelah sekaligus marah, Tsunade malah menyarankannya sebuah misi yang _well_... cukup menggiurkan untuknya.

Menangkap seorang mafia yang sudah berpengaruh di kota sebesar dan seterkenal Los Angeles... untuk Sakura, itu sangat menyenangkan.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya lagi, kemudian memutar kursi yang ia duduki dengan pelan. Tapi tatapan khas _emerald_-nya masih terkunci pada sosok Tsunade.

"Jadi... kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Lagipula, ini lumayan juga 'kan? Melatih kemampuan Sakura selama dua tahun tidak memegang senjata api.

Gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

Tsunade, yang merasakan aura gadis itu mulai berubah, mulai tersenyum. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia menatap Sakura serius.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya ataupun menangkapnya, Sakura." Sakura menaikkan alis. "Tapi aku ingin kau menghancurkan operasinya dari dalam. Lakukan misi dengan sebaik-baiknya, jangan sampai lengah."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian terkikik. "Iya iya... Dasar nenek cerewet." gadis itu mulai beranjak berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu, senyum khas rubah menghiasi wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sakura..."

**~ gangster squad ~**

Sakura berhenti berjalan saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah gedung tinggi yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu ia menatap pintu yang banyak dilalui oleh orang-orang barat yang sama sekali tidak Sakura kenal. Dengan mantap ia berjalan memasuki pintu kaca tersebut.

Banyak orang yang saat ini mondar-mandir disana, membawa barang bawaan yang tak jelas ukurannya. Sakura pun mempererat topinya, berniat menyembunyikan rambutnya yang mencolok. Ia kembali berjalan dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di _lobby_ di lantai itu. Ia membuka sebuah koran dan berniat membacanya.

Sakura diam membaca. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak berminat pada koran tersebut karena isinya hanyalah berita tentang para selebritis _Hollywood _yang kini telah _hot _di perbincangkan oleh berbagai kalangan. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu ia lemparkan koran itu di meja yang telah tersedia.

Menyebalkan.

Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu ia sekarang berada di mana, gedung mana, ataupun tempat apa. Yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk berjalan dan kakinya berhenti disini. Maka dari itulah, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena lantai satu yang tempatnya berada hanyalah orang-orang tidak berguna yang hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir sambil membawa barang layaknya orang bodoh.

Tapi tunggu.

Seseorang yang ada di sudut ruangan membuat Sakura tertarik.

Dia seorang pria—sangat jelas dari caranya berpakaian—mata coklat pria itu menatap orang-orang disana dengan pandangan menyelidik, membuat Sakura segera duduk tegak. Ia pura-pura melihat ke arah lain, tapi sebenarnya ia berfokus pada pria bermantel itu.

Langkah pemuda tak di kenal itu mulai terlihat. Sakura memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kemudian matanya menyipit tajam ketika menemukan kalau pria itu telah berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengan ruangan besar itu. Wanita itu tampak mencari seseorang, namun dirinya dikejutkan saat bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

Pemuda itu telah menegurnya.

Tampak mereka berbincang-bincang. Wajah sang wanita tampak sedikit merona ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya dan berbicara dengan rasa antusias yang amat sangat. Kemudian wanita itu terkejut saat si pria itu menarik lengannya tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua.

Otomatis, Sakura segera berjalan dan mempererat jaket merahnya kemudian berlari melewati tangga. Ia tidak mau keberadaannya diketahui oleh dua sosok tadi karena mereka menggunakan _lift_. Sakura dengan cepat menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

**Tep!**

**Ting!**

Tepat langkah terakhirnya terdengar, Sakura terkejut saat memandangi lift yang ada di hadapannya telah terbuka. Cepat-cepat Sakura berlari ke jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya, pura-pura melihat keluar dari kaca transparan tersebut. Tapi itu malah menguntungkannya karena dua sosok yang ia buntuti sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

"S-Sebenarnya Wilshire... kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Hm? Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku."

Samar-sama Sakura dapat mendengar gumaman khawatir dari gadis pirang yang sudah di gandeng oleh pemuda misterius tadi. Dengan cepat Sakura mengikuti langkah mereka, mengabaikan pintu-pintu yang berjejer di kedua sisinya.

Tepat mereka berhenti di pintu bernomor 1892, Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya dan sembunyi di balik tembok. Matanya menyipit saat mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun matanya kembali membulat sempurna saat terdengar suara teriakan serta kekehan beberapa pria. Wanita itu dipaksa masuk oleh pemuda tadi.

_Gawat!_

Sakura berlari menuju pintu tersebut, namun tangannya yang kecil di cegat oleh tangan besar oleh sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah beringas.

"Hai." sapanya. Pria itu menyeringai menjijikkan. "Mau bermain dengan kami?"

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura tak suka. "Lepaskan tanganku."

"Hei hei Nona manis, jangan galak begitu dong." pria bertopi yang ada di belakang pemuda yang mencegat lengan Sakura terkekeh. "Kami hanya ingin... _well, want to play with you little bit?"_

"_Just off, you jerk." _Sakura membalasnya dengan hinaan. "Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriaknya tak suka.

Tanpa perlawanan, gadis itu ditarik paksa oleh mereka bertiga di sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari ruangan dimana wanita pirang pucat itu ditangkap. Sakura dilempar dengan tidak sopannya di ranjang yang ada di kamar itu. Salah satu diantara lelaki brengsek itu mengunci pintu.

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman saat pemuda tak dikenal itu mencegat lengannya sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Sakura menggeram saat melihat lelaki itu menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Gadis itu menarik nafas.

Dia tidak boleh membuang waktu, ia harus menolong wanita itu!

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini, hm.._ Lady pink_?" Sakura menggertakkan gigi saat mendengar julukan menjijikkan itu. "_I love your hair, your body, your face..._"

"Hei, cepatlah Walkers! Kau membuatku mual!" kata pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar saat pria itu memajukan wajahnya. Berniat mencapai bibir gadis itu.

**BUAKH!**

Dengan tendangan telak, Sakura berhasil menendang kepala pemuda itu hingga membuatnya terjungkal.

Kedua pria disana terkejut bukan main.

Sakura segera berdiri dan meninju pemuda berkaos putih tanpa lengan itu, membuatnya oleng ke depan dan jatuh dengan kepala menyentuh lantai duluan. Lalu ia berbalik dan menendang selangkangan pria yang satunya yang sudah berniat memukulnya dari belakang. Tak sampai situ, gadis itu bersalto dan memukul dengan keras kepala pria tadi memakai kakinya.

**DUAKH!**

**Krakh!**

Terdengar suara tengkorak patah disana.

Pria yang telah dipukul secara telak itu jatuh di tempat. Tidak bergerak. Tidak bernafas. Hanya terbaring kaku disana.

Sakura menatapnya tajam.

**Ckrek...**

"J-Jangan bergerak..."

Suara berat serta nafas tak beraturan itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Si pria berkaos putih itu telah mengarahkan sebuah pistol kepadanya, membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan.

Pistol murahan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

Tangan besar pemuda tak dikenal itu tampak sedikit bergetar, ia terkejut saat Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak... mengangkat tangan saja tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh perempuan itu?

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan benda itu?" kata Sakura pelan, ia tersenyum kecil. "... dasar bodoh."

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" teriak lelaki itu. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah tersenyum misterius dengan matanya yang menyipit. Membuat lelaki tak dikenal itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, jalang!"

"Ah, aku jalang ya?" Sakura terkikik pelan. "... kalian memang sampah tak berguna."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK!" Pemuda itu berjalan mundur saat Sakura berjalan maju di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, tangannya yang sudah berkeringat tidak mau menekan pelatuk _revolver_ di tangannya, ia terlalu terpaku pada pandangan gadis itu. "KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Sakura menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam. Gadis itu segera melepas pegangan pistol itu menggunakan kakinya, membuat _revolver_ itu melayang dan terjatuh jauh dari jarak mereka berdua.

"_Shit_!" lelaki itu berteriak nyaring, ia sudah ingin lari sebelum Sakura menarik kerahnya—

**Jleb!**

—dan menusuknya.

Orang itu jatuh di tempat.

Sakura menatap ketiga mangsa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengambil revolver yang terjatuh tadi, kemudian berjalan pada pemuda yang sudah hampir memperkosanya tadi. Tampaknya ia pingsan. Sakura mengacungkan pistol itu ke arahnya.

**DOR!**

Di kamar bernomor 1924, suara tembakan terdengar nyaring disana.

**~ gangster squad ~**

**Tok tok tok.**

"Hm?" pria itu memberhentikan aktivitasnya saat terdengar suara ketokan pintu. Lelaki berambut platina itu mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membua pintu. Lelaki gemuk itu dengan pelan berjalan menuju pintu dan beniat membukanya.

**Cklek.**

"Sia—"

**BRAAKKH!**

Tanpa persiapan, si pria gemuk itu terlempar ke dinding, disusul dengan pintu yang sudah lepas dari engselnya itu. Empat orang pria disana terkejut bukan main saat seorang gadis tak di kenal sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Menyodorkan sebuah revolver ke mereka semua.

"Jangan bergerak."

Tak terima, si pria yang ada di kasur tadi segera berdiri, meninggalkan sang wanita yang ada di kasurnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Beraninya—!"

**DOR!**

Peluru langsung menembus kepala pria itu. Lelaki itu terjatuh dengan mata terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka.

Tiga pria yang tersisa.

Sakura melirik wanita yang ada di kasur. Wanita berambut pirang itu menangis tersedu-sedu, ia menatap Sakura takut sekaligus berharap padanya. Kemudian ia melirik ketiga pemuda yang sudah mengacungkan pistol juga ke arahnya.

"Heh, jangan berharap hanya kau saja yang membawa benda itu, Lady!" pria itu menyeringai, kemudian tertawa.

Dengan brutal, pemuda berambut putih itu segera menembaki Sakura, membuat Sakura harus berguling ke bawah dan mencari perlindungan. Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, Kakuzu juga menembakinya, membuat Sakura sedikit kewalahan.

**DOR DOR DOR!**

"Hahahaha! RASAKAN ITU, JALANG!" Hidan tertawa lepas, ia semakin tertawa saat melihat dinding ruangan kamar itu sudah bolong akibat ulahnya. "JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KAMI!"

**DOR DOR DOR!**

Dengan berlindungan meja, Sakura menembaki keduanya dengan _revolver_-nya. Kepulan asap membuat matanya menyipit. Dengan pertahanan yang bagus, ia segera berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Mencari keberadaan tiga pria yang tersisa.

**Seth!**

Sakura terkejut.

**Buakkh!**

Gadis itu terjatuh ketika pria berambut hitam meninjunya dengan keras. Pipinya berdenyut sakit. Sakura segera membalasnya dengan tendangan cepat, membuat pinggang pria itu retak dan terjatuh sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

**BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH!**

Sakura menendang, memukul, meninju, pria itu secara brutal. Gadis itu hanya terus terdiam sambil menatap pemuda yang meninjunya tadi tepar di tempat. Ia menggertakkan gigi, kemudian berdiri dan menginjak kepala pemuda itu.

**KRAKH! **

Suara tengkorak patah tiba-tiba terdengar.

"BRENGSEK!" Sakura menendang pemuda itu. Ia mengarahkan mata ke sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar kalau kedua pria tadi sudah kabur, dengan bukti kalau pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Ia menghela nafas.

Salahnya juga, ia berkelahi tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Hiks..."

Sakura menoleh ke samping, wajahnya menampilkan raut datar saat menatap wanita yang ada di kasur di hadapannya. Ia tidak berpakaian, wanita itu menangis histeris saat menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang seperti mengancam hidupnya. Dengan pelan, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dan menduduki samping kasur.

Ia menepuk kepala wanita itu. Lalu menyerahkan jaket merahnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Pakailah,.." katanya, lembut.

"T-Terima kasih..." ucap wanita berambut pirang pucat itu pelan. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket Sakura.

Mereka hening sejenak. Sakura menatap wanita yang sedang menangis itu. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah... Sudah aman."

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat wanita bernama lengkap Shion Smith terkejut.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salah satu anggota LAPD. Salam kenal, Miss. Shion."

Shion hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat lencana yang ada di tangan Sakura.

**~ gangster squad ~**

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang di lorong sempit itu. Diikuti oleh bawahannya yang ada di belakang, Uchiha Sasuke berhenti ketika mata hitamnya menatap dua orang yang sudah di kawal kesini untuk bertemu langsung dengannya.

"M-Maaf, Master. K-Kami tidak bisa mendapatkannya..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya tepat ke wajah kedua orang itu. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"T-Tolong..." Kakuzu—yang ada di sebelahnya Hidan—berlutut dan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. "M-Maafkan kami, Master Sasuke!"

"Hm?" Sasuke pura-pura bingung, "Minta maaf karena apa, Kakuzu?"

"Karena kami... Tidak bisa menemukan wanita untuk d-dibawa kesini..." jawab Kakuzu, begitu pelan... Begitu ketakutan.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu menyuruh Kakuzu berdiri, dan pemuda itu menurutinya. Hidan dan Kakuzu terus menatap Sasuke takut.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna..." katanya sambil terkekeh.

BUAKH!

Sasuke memukul Kakuzu dengan telak, membuat Hidan berjengit kaget. Ia lalu menarik kerah Hidan dengan beringas, membuat Hidan menjerit keras.

"Dengar, para anak buah tidak berguna," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Karena kalian tidak bisa menghabisi wanita itu, aku jadi rugi besar, kalian dengar itu!?"

"M-Maafkan kami—"

"Bawa mereka ke penjara!" ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik. Ia menulikan telinganya saat terdengar suara jeritan Hidan. Dan dapat terdengar suara sel tertutup. Ia lalu berhenti menatap bawahannya yang sudah menunggu untuk di perintahkan.

"Bakar mereka. Kita tidak perlu sampah seperti mereka berdua."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Kalau jelek, mohon maaf ya. Baru pertama kali bikin crime. :D

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	2. A Trust to Herself

**BRAKH!**

"Kenapa kau membunuh semuanya!?"

Bendera lambang negara Amerika itu berkibar ketika salah satu manusia disana memukul meja dengan kencang. Salah satu keturunan dari keluarga Senju itu terengah, ia menatap anak cucunya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Haruno Sakura—masih duduk tenang di bangku meja Tsunade—hanya mendesah saat mendengar suara teriakan sang nenek. Gadis itu mengusap rambutnya pelan, kemudian menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan merengut."Aku 'kan tidak sengaja..."

"Tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan!" teriakan Tsunade menggelegar lagi, "Kalau kau bukan cucuku, pasti kau sudah tidak ada disini, Sakura!"

Sakura mengambil cangkir teh yang telah disediakan, ia masih menatap langsung Tsunade yang ada di hadapannya. "Tapi mereka keterlaluan, baa-san. Hampir saja Miss itu di perkosa. Kalau aku tidak ada, bagaimana nasib perempuan itu?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menangkap satu seseorang di antara mereka!" Tsunade semakin kesal saat Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka salah satu komplotan Uchiha? Kita bisa menjadikannya alat untuk membocorkan segala tentang mereka, Sakura!" Tsunade memijit keningnya. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap meja kebesaran Tsunade dengan pandangan berpikir. Ia lalu menyesap tehnya lagi. "Menurutku.. itu percuma."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia seorang Uchiha." Sakura beranjak berdiri. Ia mengambil kunci apartemen di meja. "Kalau kita menangkap salah satu anak buahnya, dia pasti tahu, aku yakin itu." Sakura berbalik, berjalan sambil menyeringai ketika merasakan Tsunade tampak heran di belakangnya. "... tidak semua anak buahmu menurut padamu, Tsunade-baasan."

**Blam.**

Tsunade terhenyak.

'_Tidak semua anak buahmu menurut padamu, Tsunade-baasan.'_

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu terduduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Tentu ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Sakura barusan. Gadis berambut unik itu yakin ada salah satu polisi di tempat ini yang telah memihak Sasuke.

Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime, Drama, Friendship**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

_the reason she doing this..._

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan topinya saat matahari mulai menembus kepalanya. Gadis itu berdecak saat melihat trotoar pada siang itu begitu mengerikan. Banyak para pejalan kaki yang dengan tidak sopannya menabrak satu sama lain—tanpa minta maaf pula—membuat Sakura jadi rindu dengan negara kelahirannya. Gadis itu juga kangen teman-teman satu kuliahnya. Baru dua hari di Los Angeles, dia sudah kena bogem mentah berupa teriakan oleh sang nenek. Ia kadang berpikir, apakah semua orang tua di dunia ini tidak tahu terima kasih? Sakura sudah rela mengambil jatah libur kuliah lebih cepat dari umumnya. Demi kebebasannya untuk segera pergi dari sini, Sakura harus bisa menumpas kasus sialan yang telah merenggut kebebasannya untuk sementara.

"Tch..."

Ia melempar batu-batu kecil yang teronggok lemas di aspal dengan pelan. Sakura menatap datar para anak-anak yang sedang berlari melintasinya. Saling kejar-kejaran, tertawa, bermain bersama...

Entah kenapa melihat hal itu, Sakura menjadi kasihan.

Anak-anak di kota ini sama sekali belum tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Dibalik kebersamaan mereka yang damai, terdapat sebuah kejahatan yang pasti akan membahayakan mereka di masa depan. Jelas-jelas orang tua mereka menyembunyikan fakta ini dari para bocah tak berdosa itu.

Si Uchiha tak dikenal itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dia benar-benar haus akan kekuasaan. Sampai tidak peduli dengan penduduk tak berdosa yang ada di kota ini.

Menurut informasi yang Sakura dapatkan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Lelaki itu adalah mantan kriminal yang dibebaskan sekitar belasan tahun yang lalu—Sakura tak dapat memastikannya—setelah itu pria berambut hitam kembali memberontak sekitar setahun yang lalu karena mendapatkan kabar bahwa kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat selama ia terperangkap di penjara. Pria itu dengan cepat berhasil menguasai kota dengan kekayaan yang di wariskan oleh sang kakak kepadanya. Sasuke dengan cepat menguasai dunia bisnis dan politik L.A, dan kekayaannya benar-benar ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya dengan menyogok para polisi dan hakim yang berpengaruh di seluruh daerah barat Amerika.

Benar-benar mengerikan.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. Ia mengadahkan kepala, menatap sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Di balik topinya, Sakura menghela nafas.

Ia merasa yakin kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Sasuke sendirian. Lelaki itu pasti punya banyak pasukan di luar sana, membuat Sakura jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu sangat yakin... kalau Sasuke telah mencium keberadaannya.

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ponsel flip-nya dan mencari salah satu kontak yang tersedia. Barulah setelah itu ia menaruh ponsel itu ke telinga. Ia membiarkan orang-orang tak dikenal itu melewatinya, ia terlalu fokus pada ponselnya yang kini telah mengeluarkan suara nada sambung.

"_Hello?_"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama ya, Ino..."

"_Eh? Sakura!? Ah, long time no see~!"_

"Hm. Hei, boleh aku minta alamatmu? Ada yang harus kubicarakan..."

**~ gangster squad ~**

**Hill Street, Los Angeles.**

Salah satu keturunan Yamanaka itu menuntun tamunya untuk masuk, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memasuki dapur untuk menyuguhkan kudapan untuk Sakura. Sedangkan si tamu berjalan pelan, mengelilingi apartemen sederhana milik sepupunya yang nyaman. Setelah melihat figura foto, barulah Sakura duduk dengan sopan di salah sati sofa empuk yang tersedia. Ia melepas mantel serta topi yang melekat di tubuhnya, digantikan dengan kaos berlengan panjang yang santai, enak untuk di pandang.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?"

Setelah menyuguhkan kue kering dan teh di depan Sakura, Ino duduk di hadapan perempuan itu. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum hangat, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan rindu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau datang berlibur ke sini Saku! Aku senang sekali."

Setelah mencicipi teh berkualitas khas barat itu, barulah Sakura menjawab. "Aku bukan kesini karena liburan. Tapi aku dipanggil oleh nenek tua itu. Tch," Sakura berdecak, Ino terkikik kecil.

"Kau diberikan misi?"

Salah satu manusia yang tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang polisi tentu adalah Ino, sang sepupu terdekat. Selain orang tua dan si nenek itu, tentu saja. Sakura mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tampak tak suka. "Tapi bukannya disambut, dia malah marah-marah padaku, memaksaku untuk ikut dalam misi ini. Padahal 'kan aku tidak mau..."

Ino mengambil salah satu kue kering di meja. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum saat Sakura tiba-tiba curhat tentang nenek mereka, Tsunade yang kini telah menjadi kepala kepolisian di LAPD. Namun, Ino bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dirinya hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal nembak-menembak. Maka dari itulah, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan ketika Sakura menanyakan tentang...

"Apa aku harus berhenti dari misi ini, Ino?"

"Tidak," ucap Ino yakin. "Kau sudah diberi kepercayaan pada baa-san, forehead. Jangan kecewakan dia. Baa-san bergantung padamu."

Sakura berdecak, ia menghela nafas. "Tapi mau bagaimana? Buronan yang kita bicarakan adalah si Uchiha itu. Tentu aku tidak bisa menangkapnya sendirian, 'kan?"

Ah ya, si Uchiha itu. Lain dengan Sakura, Ino sudah sering mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut oleh orang-orang sekitar. Tentu saja ia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pembisnis gila yang haus akan kekuasaan itu. Karena dia, Los Angeles menjadi hancur olehnya. Korupsi dimana-mana, perampokan, penjualan senjata api serta wanita muda terjadi secara besar-besaran. Membuat kota ini menjadi tidaklah tentram.

"Jadi, Ino... kau mau 'kan, membantuku?"

Ino sedikit menunduk. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ahli dalam hal tembak-menembak Saku, jadi aku—"

"B-Bukan!" Sakura menjerit, "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap, "Jadi apa?"

Sakura tampak gelisah. Ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan malu. "Aku butuh bantuanmu... untuk mencari anggota."

"Anggota?"

"Hm," Sakura tampak berpikir, "Kira-kira sekitar empat orang."

Ino tampak bengong memikirkan perkataan perempuan itu. Setelah merasa otaknya sudah cukup paham, barulah Ino berkata. "Jadi... kau mau membentuk kelompok, begitu?"

"Ya," suara Sakura tegas. Membuat Ino tersenyum kecil.

Gadis pirang itu berdiri, mengajak Sakura menuju lantai dua. Tempat berkas-berkas itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

**Srekh!**

Suara gemersik kertas terjatuh di atas meja. Membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya. Disana, Ino sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini, Ino?"

"Hihi, tenang. Nah, duduklah dulu." Sakura duduk. Ino pun duduk. "Pertama, orang-orang seperti apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Aku hanya butuh satu orang sebagai pembentuk strategi. Sisanya mereka bisa menggunakan senjata dan bisa membantuku. Itu saja."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Segeralah Ino membongkar semua kertas tersebut, membuat ada yang beberapa jatuh ke lantai. Karena merasa sepupunya tidak peduli, Sakura lah yang memungutnya. Gadis itu dengan pelan merapikan kertas itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Sedangkan Ino sibuk melihat-lihat kertas tersebut.

Sakura juga terkadang melihat isi kertas itu. Disana, terdapat foto seseorang serta beberapa data tentang mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak mengenal orang-orang itu, karena Sakura bukanlah asli orang sini.

"Nah, ketemu~!"

"Kau menemukannya?"

Ino menyodorkan sebuah kertas, Sakura mengambilnya. Disana, tampak ada foto seorang pria berambut nanas dengan wajah datar. Selama Sakura membaca, Ino menjelaskan. "Dia Nara Shikamaru, umurnya sekitar 28 tahun. Banyak yang bilang kalau kemampuan otaknya mencapai 200. Tapi aku masih belum percaya sih," Ino menopang dagu. "Karena itulah, dia bisa mendapatkan gelar _Doktor _dari _Princeton Univetsity_ saat berumur 22 tahun. Bahkan setelah dua tahun kuliah, Shikamaru juga mendapatkan gelar _professor_ di UCLA. Hebat, 'kan?" Ino terkikik. Sakura tercengang dibuatnya. "Tapi dua tahun yang lalu... dia mengundurkan diri dari sana dan memilih mengabdi pada negaranya."

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya menganga. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna bubble gum itu masih bertanya-tanya, apakah masih ada manusia di dunia ini yang memiliki IQ diatas 200? Gila? Tentu saja! Ino berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam, tak berkutik sekalipun.

"Kau membutuhkan orang macam ini, 'kan?" Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Hmm... bar dipinggir kota tak terlalu buruk," ucapnya kaku. "Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya disana."

"Daerah mana?"

Nah, disitulah Ino terdiam. Gadis itu dengan pandangan tak berdosa nyengir ke arah Sakura. "A-Aku tak tahu, hehe..."

Sakura berdecak, "Dia bisa menggunakan senjata?"

"Mungkin," Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya itu yang kutahu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya, _forehead. Sorry_.."

.

.

"Selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto, umurnya 26 tahun," Ino menyodorkan kertas lusuh lagi. "Kudengar, dia sempat berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Katanya mereka sahabat dekat," ucapnya sambil berbisik. "Tapi karena Sasuke memilih kekuasaan dan rela meninggalkan segalanya, maka disitulah Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Mereka juga sempat berdebat mengenai pemberontakan waktu itu, tapi... Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pria ini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk foto lelaki berambut pirang di kertas. "Tapi, menurut berita yang beredar, dia di tangkap sekitar empat bulan yang lalu."

"Apa?" wajah Sakura mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tapi dia bisa kabur setelah sebulan mengidap di penjara," Ino memotong dengan senyuman. "Masalah kaburnya aku tidak tahu, tapi dia disekap karena sempat menentang Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dari itulah, ia ditangkap secara besar-besaran waktu itu. Ia sempat memberontak dan membunuh anak buah Sasuke, tapi itu tidak berhasil."

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya datar.

"Dan kabar baiknya," Ino mengedip ke arah Sakura, "Dia bisa menggunakan semua senjata. Pisau pun dia bisa!" Ino tertawa, "Mungkin dia bisa membantumu membunuh si Uchiha itu, Saku~!"

"Pisau?"

"Uhm!" Ino mengangguk antusias. "Selain menggunakan senjata, dia bisa memanfaatkan senjata kecil seperti pisau lipat dengan baik." Ino memajukan wajahnya, berharap kalau Sakura mau menerima tawarannya. "Kau mau 'kan... merekrut orang ini sebagai anggotamu?"

Sakura terdiam.

Jujur, Sakura mungkin kurang membutuhkan si ahli pisau untuk masuk dalam kelompok ini. Tapi masalahnya adalah... pria yang disebut sebagai Uzumaki Naruto ini adalah mantan sahabat sang target, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu pasti tahu banyak tentang sifat-sifat yang dimiliki oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Bahkan katanya Ino, orang ini bisa menggunakan senjata dan tampak bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah," Ino tersenyum cerah. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Di sebuah klub malam daerah California, aku yakin dia ada disana."

.

.

"Apalagi yang kau punya?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Sabaku Gaara, 26 tahun." Ino mulai melanjutkan khotbahnya lagi. "Pria ini berasal dari Italia, tapi dia pindah ke negara ini sebelum Sasuke menyerang," wajah Ino kembali serius, "Gaara pernah terkena bisnis penyelundupan minuman keras. Para penegak hukum sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menangkapnya, tapi berkali-kali mereka telah gagal." Sakura bertopang dagu, "Katanya, dia berhasil menembak seratus gangster selama ia hidup di Amerika."

Mata Sakura membulat, "A-Apa?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana? Hebat, 'kan?" Ino terkekeh, "Dia menguasai berbagai senjata, seperti _handgun_, _shotgun,_ _sniper, assault_, bahkan _launcher_!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir setelah Ino berkata seperti itu.

Tentu saja orang yang bernama Gaara ini lebih kuat darinya. Pria ini bisa menembak seratus gangster? Apa-apaan!? Kenapa semua orang yang ditawarkan Ino adalah mantan kriminal!?

Tapi Sakura tentu tidak bisa menyangkal kalau inilah yang ia butuhkan. Orang-orang yang kuat. Termasuk Gaara. Pria berambut merah dengan iris hijau itu pasti bisa di ajak bekerja sama dalam hal bertarung.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menemukan dia di sekitar New York, daerah Manhattan." ucap Ino setelah memerhatikan Sakura yang terdiam.

Tak lama, Sakura mengangguk. Ia menatap Ino dengan senyuman, "... Baiklah."

.

.

Sakura mengambil kertas teras yang diberi Ino. Kedua wanita itu saling terdiam, dan akhirnya Sakura lah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka berdua. Ino membiarkan Sakura terus membaca, sampai bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum lebar saat melihat mata emerald sepupunya itu membulat.

"D-Dia.."

Ino tersenyum geli, "Dia Himura Sai, sama seperti kita, pria itu keturunan Jepang." Ino berkedip beberapa kali, "Pasti kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia pindah ke Amerika, Sai pernah bergabung dengan sekelompok yakuza." Sakura diam mendengarkan. Tampaknya ini sangat menarik. "Dia memperoleh uang dari pekerjaannya itu. Sai sering mengancam dan melakukan pemerasan agar bisa melancarkan suatu misi. Kelompok yakuza ini diberi nama 'Ne', kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Seluruh anggota memiliki tato di sekujur tubuh sebagai tanda kesetiaan mereka pada organisasi itu." jelas Ino. "Aku juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia kesini... Jadi, hanya itu yang kudapat, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membaca data itu sekali lagi. Sekilas, memang wajah Sai dan Sasuke tampak mirip. "Hei, Ino... apa kau merasa kalau wajah Uchiha dan Himura ini... sedikit mirip?"

Ino tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Sekilas memang iya, tapi bukan, kok."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan datar, sebelum senyuman mulai terpatri di wajahnya. "_Thanks for everything._ Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Ino."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Demi membalaskan dendam pada Uchiha brengsek itu, aku siap membantu, sepupu."

Semoga diskusi bersama Ino dapat membantunya...

**~ gangster squad ~**

**Los Angeles Police Departement. Los Angeles, United States.**

Haruno tunggal itu dengan tidak sopannya menjatuhkan kertas-kertas lusuh yang barusan diberikan Ino kepada Tsunade. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuh saat melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya, tegas seperti biasa. Wanita paruh baya itu menaikkan alis. "Apa ini?"

"Aku memutuskan orang-orang ini untuk membantuku."

Tsunade mengernyit. Tangannya yang halus segera mengambil salah satu dari berkas itu. Matanya bergerak membaca semua isi kertas yang ia pegang. Dan perlahan si nenek itu terkejut.

"APA!?"

Sakura memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa harus mereka yang kau pilih, Sakura!?" Untuk keempat kalinya, Tsunade berteriak. "Kenapa harus mantan kriminal yang kau pilih!?"

"Karena mereka lah yang pantas, baa-san." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Mereka sudah terlatih, jadi aku tidak perlu melatih mereka lagi."

"T-Tapi... Sabaku Gaara, Himura Sai? Apa kau sudah gila, Haruno!?" untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura mendengar nenek cerewet itu memanggil nama marganya. "Mereka adalah buronan yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejamnya dunia kriminal, mereka terlalu berbahaya!" Sakura berdecak, "Apalagi kau perempuan! Aku yakin mereka bisa—"

**Set.**

"Cukup."

Sakura mengangkat tangan sambil menghela nafas. Ia memandangi neneknya dengan tatapan menantang. Alisnya bertaut, matanya melotot tajam "Inilah yang bisa kulakukan, baa-san. Kau menyuruhku kesini untuk memusnahkan Uchiha, 'kan? Inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk menangkapnya! Aku tidak mungkin menjalankan misi ini sendirian!"

"Kau bisa memilih anggota polisi disini! Mereka semua terlatih, Sakura! Seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

"TAPI MEREKA TIDAK BISA KUPERCAYA!" Sakura berteriak. Membuat Tsunade membulatkan mata. "Kemarin kau baru saja mengatakan kalau sebagian anak buahmu telah disuap oleh si Uchiha itu! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau seandainya aku memilih di antara mereka semua, dan mereka adalah mata-mata Uchiha, maka tugas ini akan gagal! Bahkan aku yakin aku sudah di tangkap sebelum bergerak! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!?

Hening sesaat. Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura yang sudah berani menantangnya. Wanita bermarga Senju itu berpikir, sejak kapan perempuan ini berani melawannya?

"Dengar, Tsunade-baasan," Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mau menanggapi misi ini dengan serius, jadi tolong jangan membuatku mundur."

"..."

"Dengan mereka semua, aku akan menangkap Uchiha." Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di meja. Ia menatap Tsunade serius. "Aku yakin, jika aku bekerja sama dengan mereka, aku pasti bisa mengubah kota ini sebagaimana mestinya."

Perlahan, setetes air mata mulai muncul di mata kanan Tsunade.

"Meski aku seorang wanita, tapi kau mempercayaiku, 'kan?" Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum lirih, "Dengan bantuan orang-orang ini, aku yakin aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, baa-san."

Tsunade mendengus pelan, ia menghapus air matanya dengan jempolnya. Wanita itu menangkup wajah Sakura, kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut. "Kau memang anak yang keras kepala," Tsunade memeluknya. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mati dalam kasus ini, Sakura..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia membalas pelukan sang nenek. "Aku janji."

**~ gangster squad ~**

**Genwa Restaurant. Los Angeles, United States.**

Jalanan yang selalu ramai itu tampak semakin ramai saat mereka semua dapat merasakan limousine hitam mengkilap telah datang dari tempatnya. Semua orang disana minggir, dan matanya tak lepas dari mobil mewah itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terdengar suara jeritan serta gumaman pujian-pujian yang khusus diberikan oleh lelaki yang barusan turun dari mobil.

Suara bisik-bisik itu semakin keras ketika tangan sang pria mulai terulur, seperti menunggu seseorang dari dalam mobil. Setelah tampak tangan putih nan mulus yang membalas pegangannya, barulah mereka semua bertanya-tanya siapa wanita beruntung yang telah menyentuh bahkan sampai menggandeng orang nomor satu di L.A itu?

Uchiha Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan segala cuplikan kamera yang menyilaukan mata. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan suara teriakan para wartawan yang hanya sekedat meminta pria itu menoleh kepada mereka, bermaksud mengambil foto sang Uchiha. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika wanita yang ditunggu telah turun dari mobil. Wajah wanita itu tampak malu-malu dan sekedar tersenyum kaku ketika melihat wartawan serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Jangan hiraukan. Ayo pergi."

Satu perintah untuknya, membuat Hyuuga Hinata segera menyeret kakinya mengikuti langkah cepat Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa segan menggandeng tangannya, berjalan memasuki restoran. Wanita yang tampak seperti malaikat itu menunduk malu, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Setelah sampai memasuki restoran mewah bergaya Korea itu, Sasuke dituntun oleh sang pelayan ke meja pesanannya, tepatnya di pojok ruangan. Sasuke menatap sosok itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia menuntuk Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya, menghadap lelaki itu.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke."

Suigetsu Walgreens menyeringai genit ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam saja. Setelah merasakan hal itu, Sasuke memberikan isyarat Hinata untuk pergi. Sang wanita pun mengangguk, ia segera berjalan menuju bar yang tak jauh dari tempat para lelaki itu untuk duduk. Membuat Suigetsu mengerang kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membagikan wanita itu untukku?"

Sasuke menaruh cairan _wine_ dalam gelasnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Suigetsu pun mengangguk. Tampaknya ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, Sasuke punya banyak wanita yang jauh lebih _hot_ dan manis dibandingkan Hinata. "Jadi, ini masalah anak buahku lagi, heh?"

"Hn," Sasuke meminum wine-nya, "Tapi, bukan itu yang kubicarakan."

Suigetsu menaikkan alis. "Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Kakuzu mengatakan mereka diserang," Sasuke menatap Suigetsu tajam, "Dan yang menyerang mereka adalah seorang perempuan."

Suigetsu melotot, "Tidak mungkin, ah! Seorang wanita mengalahkan delapan pria? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda," Sasuke mendengus. "Hidan dan Kakuzu berhasil kabur, mereka menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Termasuk rupa wanita itu."

"Sekarang dimana mereka?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mati menjadi abu."

Suigetsu terdiam. Matanya melotot tak percaya, "Kau... membunuh mereka?"

"Lebih tepatnya... membakar." Sasuke mulai menyalakan rokoknya, "Mereka gagal melakukan misi. Aku tidak mau para polisi jujur itu menemukan bukti kalau aku telah mencari _barang berharga_."

"Tapi kau bisa menyumpal mulut mereka dengan uang 'kan? Seperti hal yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok ke atas, membuat asap tipis itu membumbung. "Aku tidak yakin mereka semua bisa menutup mulut. Ada.. ya, seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Namun, dia tersenyum. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, orang itu akan ketahuan."

Suigetsu terdiam. Pelipisnya sedikit berkeringat ketika melihat wajah tampan Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah di depan pria itu, ia yakin sedetik kemudian kepalanya pasti sudah bolong. "Jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap wanita itu?"

Sasuke mendengus, dia menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Aku tidak akan datang padanya, tapi aku yakin wanita itu pasti datang padaku."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Crime pertama, senang banget ada yang mau nerima~! Hihihi. Thanks banget yaa! :""

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Eysha CherryBlossom, haruchan, Ulandri, Aika Yuki-chan, ****, Hazuki Haruno, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Lhylia Kiryu, indahcinta.520, BearJJ, ravenpink, smiley, Little pinky mouse, Zuka, nhanarizka.**

.

.

**QUESTIONS**

**Afraid kapan update lagi?** Janji selesai UN deh :) **Ini sungguh keren**. Terima kasiihh. **Penasaran interaksi SasuSaku pas ketemu**. Hehe, masih lama. **Update kilat, ya**. Kuusahain. **Suka banget sama karakter Sakura di fict in**i. Pengen bikin Sakura yang beda sih, hehe. **SasuSaku bisa bersatu, nggak?** :")/** Aku menantikan saat-saat mereka jatuh cinta.** :') **Berharap happy ending**. :') **Sasuke sadis**. Hehe, nggak juga kok.** Aku suka pas Sakura beraksi**. Wuahaha, makasih banyak yah! :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	3. The Strategist, Nara Shikamaru

Ketukan jarinya terdengar nyaring saat Sakura menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk mengobrak-abrik segala macam kertas yang berserakan di meja. Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Sial..."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian mendorong oksigen yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu keluar ke atas, sehingga poninya lah yang melambai duluan. Matanya terlihat lelah.

Untuk ke lima belas kalinya, Haruno Sakura kembali menguap lebar.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit, dan dari tadi dia sama sekali belum menyentuh ranjang, sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh saja tidak. Setelah pulang dari rumah Ino untuk mengambil kertas-kertas ini, Sakura langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan komputer semalaman.

Kutuklah si _piggy_ itu karena terlalu _overexcited_ mengenai kasus tak jelas ini.

Sakura mengambil berkas-berkas yang sudah ia staples menjadi satu. Gadis berambut unik itu sekali lagi meneliti isi kertas tersebut—berharap tidak ada informasi yang ketinggalan mengenai data-data _orang_ ini.

Sakura berdiri, di tangannya sudah tergenggam erat map yang barusan ia selesaikan. Ia membuka pintu meja kerjanya dan menutupnya perlahan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di pojok ruang apartemen kecilnya.

Gadis itu merasa lega saat air dingin jatuh membasahi dirinya, menyelimutinya dengan sensasi _calm_ yang menyeruak.

Namun, kelegaan itu berubah menjadi keseriusan yang mendalam ketika dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

Berkas yang kini sudah tersimpan aman di ranselnya itu kembali teringat di pikirannya.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

Nara Shikamaru, pria berumur 28 tahun itu memang hebat. Menurut situs yang barusan Sakura _hack_ di internet, pria keturunan Nara itu adalah manusia yang... jenius. Menurut situs tersebut, Shikamaru sudah bisa menyelesaikan aritmatika dasar saat usia dua tahun. Dan karena itulah, otak Shikamaru semakin berkembang pesat hingga mendapat gelar _Doktor_ sekaligus _Professor_ secara bersamaan.

Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan sinar _emerald_ yang sedikit redup.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak keberatan untuk menjalankan kerjasama dengan orang bermarga Nara ini. Asalkan dia bisa mengatur strategi dan tidak suka membuat onar, gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat batin Sakura digelitiki oleh hawa keraguan.

Nara Shikamaru sudah menikah.

Saat melihat sebaris kalimat itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya. Di usianya yang masih belia—26 tahun, Shikamaru telah mengikat janji suci dengan Nara Temari, istri Shikamaru saat ini. Ia pikir pria itu masih bujang, bahkan tidak mau memikirkan apa yang namanya asmara—karena Sakura berpikiran kalau orang jenius itu tidak membutuhkan cinta—tapi pemikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia pikir orang pintar itu hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal nan abstrak dengan penelitian-penelitian yang diluar nalar. Tapi orang itu berbeda. Meskipun pintar, Shikamaru tetaplah manusia, dan manusia normal pasti akan membutuhkan pasangan manusianya.

Sakura mematikan keran _shower_, kemudian membalutkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Sudahlah, mungkin kalau dirinya ditolak, ia akan mencari yang lain. Atau mungkin Sakura lah yang menjadi ahli strateginya untuk penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke nanti. Tapi Sakura setidaknya sudah mencoba, jadi kalau ditolak, ia dapat mendengarkan alasannya.

Nara Shikamaru. Uzumaki Naruto. Sabaku Gaara. Shimura Sai.

Oh, ia akan menemukan makhluk-makhluk itu. Segera.

.

.

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

_Finding the one..._

.

.

"Ini laporan kami, Tn. Uchiha."

Sasuke dengan angkuh menaikkan sebelah kakinya, sehingga kaki itu bertumpu dengan kakinya yang lain. Ia menatap datar pada map hijau yang ada di tangannya, iris _onyx_ sekelam malam itu terus bergerak ke kanan, sekedar membaca hasil laporan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang suruhannya.

"Menurut data yang di dapat dari oleh Tn. Hidan, memang salah satu anggota LAPD yang Anda suap telah berkhianat," Dengan suara tegas, pria berjenggot itu mengatakannya. "Kami sudah mengirimkan dua anak buah andalan kami, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Sasuke mengangguk paham, namun matanya tidak beralih dari map hijau tersebut.

"Dan menurut laporan itu—"

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mengangkat tangan, tanda kalau ia sudah cukup mendengar penjelasan pria berumur di depannya. "Kalian boleh pergi." Titah sang Uchiha tidak bisa dibantah, segeralah dua orang itu membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi dari ruang tengah milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah melirik kepergian kedua orang itu, Sasuke kembali membaca dan memandangi isi map tersebut. Ia menyeringai saat matanya tertumpu pada foto yang terpajang di sana.

Salah satu dari beberapa foto yang tersedia, hanya foto itulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Iris _emerald_ yang cukup besar namun tersirat pesan datar, serta kulit putih susu khas wanita anggun. Rambut merah mudanya tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian dibelainya foto tersebut dengan jemarinya.

Di bawah foto tersebut terdapat sebuah nama.

_Haruno Sakura (17 old)_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada bocah berumur 17 tahun berani menentangnya, mengacaukan pergerakannya untuk merekrut para wanita murahan yang ada di kota sialan ini. LA sudah menjadi daerah kekuasaannya, dan sangat tidak lucu kalau Uchiha bungsu itu bisa kalah telak melawan seorang gadis kecil seperti keturunan Haruno yang tidak ia kenal di daerah kekuasaannya.

Tangannya bergerak, ia mengacak saku celananya kemudian munculah sebuah spidol hitam disana. Tangan lelaki itu memainkan spidol tersebut, dan dengan cekatan ia menggambar sebuah tanda silang besar berwarna hitam di foto Haruno itu.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan, ia akan mengincar wanita murahan ini.

Mata hitam itu melirik tulisan-tulisan yang ada di bawah fotonya. Ia membacanya sekali lagi, kemudian sedikit tersentak saat ada berita mengejutkan di salah satu paragraf yang tercantum disana.

_Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil lolos dari ujian pelatihan militer kepolisian Amerika. Pada tahun 2001, ia meraih jabatan wakil ketua kepolisian terkenal di daerah Chicago, Amerika Serikat. namun karena usianya masih terbilang muda, ia menukarkan jabatannya dengan bekerja sebagai polisi wanita di daerah Los Angeles. Pada tahun 2003, Haruno Sakura mengundurkan diri dari Los Angeles Police Department dan kembali ke daerah asalnya, Jepang._

Iris Uchiha bungsu itu menajam.

Dugaannya benar.

Wanita itu pasti adalah salah satu anggota dari kepolisian laknat itu. Sasuke mendecih, ia lemparkan map itu di meja, kemudian ia menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum miring.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau orang luar seperti Haruno Sakura rela datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menumpas dirinya. Sasuke merasa tertantang karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia sudah menjadi buronan yang paling dicari oleh Sakura, sehingga wanita yang merupakan mantan anggota LAPD itu kembali kesini, mencarinya, menangkapnya—

—atau membunuhnya?

Sasuke terkekeh.

Mereka akan melihat, siapa yang membunuh dan siapa yang dibunuh.

"Tn. Sasuke?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke melirik ke kanan, mendapati Hyuuga Hinata yang kini sedang berdiri malu-malu di hadapannya, dengan ragu ia melirik bosnya itu, kemudian menundukkan wajah. Takut.

"Hn, kemarilah, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan menaruh kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Wanita beriris lavender itu menolehkan kepalanya, melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"A-Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Hn? Tidak." Sasuke menjawab acuh, ia lebih menatap Hinata yang kini memandanginya juga. Pria berumur 22 tahun itu menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata, dan membisikkan sesuatu hal dengan suaranya yang _seductive_.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Hinata meresponnya dengan mata sedikit lebar—terkejut. Kemudian tanpa daya ia mengangguk pelan, dan di detik setelahnya ia sudah dibawa oleh Sasuke ke lantai dua—kamar mereka.

Tapi pada saat itulah, matanya terpaku oleh selembar kertas yang berisi foto-foto mencolok.

Dengan mata terbelalak lebar, ia menatap foto seorang wanita yang telah di tandai oleh Sasuke.

Tanda silang itu—Hinata mengerti maksudnya.

Mata peraknya meredup. Dan perlahan, setetes air mata mulai jatuh menghiasi pipinya.

_'K-Kapan...'_ Dalam hati, Hinata menghela nafas pelan._ 'Kapan semua ini akan berakhir...?'_

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Contemporary Art Museum, 2nd street. Los Angeles, United States.**

Sakura dengan bosan mengamati matahari yang mulai terbenam di depan sana. Ia sedang ada di _rooftop_ sebuah museum terkenal di LA, _The Museum of Contemporary Art_ yang dikenal karena koleksi permanen alat-alat pelabuhan langka dari beribu benda-benda seni, seperti media dari instalasi video dan fotografi dokumenter untuk _pop_ _art_.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya bertopang dagu, bersandar di tembok, dengan keadaan mata setengah tertutup. Sakura sudah tidak tidur semalaman. Ia rela datang pagi-pagi buta ke rumah Ino, sarapan disana, mengobrol sebentar, kemudian mendengar suara melengking gadis berambut pirang itu yang terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa, Nara Shikamaru, pria tampan yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu sudah menikah. Ia sempat syok, tapi kemudian ia tertawa aneh dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sakura, dan berkata—

_"Tenang, masih ada Gaara. Iya 'kan, Sakura?"_

Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu ia berkata mengenai sifat Ino yang terlalu menggilai para pemuda yang wajah menurutnya tampan. Dan salah satu kandidatnya adalah Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu tentang sifat Ino yang satu itu.

Kemudian siangnya, Sakura datang ke kantor LAPD dan berdiskusi dengan Tsunade, mengenai perihal permasalahan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke di daerah barat California. Menurut informasi yang di dapat, Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke telah membuka klub-klub malam yang terbuka secara ilegal. Ia merekrut orang-orang pinggiran yang tinggal di sisi gelap kota yang dijuluki_ Angels_ tersebut. Dengan cara itulah, Sasuke semakin berkuasa dan dihormati secara bersamaan.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, data-data anggota rahasia LAPD telah dibobol oleh sekelompok orang kemarin malam.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia menyipitkan mata saat matahari mulai menyinarinya, gadis itu meringis dan beranjak berdiri. Ia menepuk pantatnya sebentar, lalu mengikat rambutnya yang sebelumnya tergerai bebas.

Uchiha Sasuke telah merebut data rahasianya.

"Brengsek.."

Sakura memakai topi _baseball_ ke kepalanya. Ia kembali mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Dengan pelan Sakura membuka pintu atap, dan beranjak turun dari area museum tersebut.

Gadis itu sangat yakin kalau Sasuke sudah mencium pergerakannya, dan pria itu akan segera membalasnya.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, namun tersenyum kecil.

Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat... seberapa besar nafsu pria itu untuk membunuhnya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Boardner's Bar. Los Angeles, United States.**

Suara musik yang nyaring itu membuat telinga Sakura berdengung. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa tahan dengan keadaan gelap, berisik, dan ramai seperti itu? Saat pertama membuka pintu masuk, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia sudah memasuki area yang paling dibencinya.

Para wanita dengan berbagai khas rambut mulai mengelilingi klab, sekedar untuk mencari mangsa. Pakaiannya yang minim membuat Sakura meringis. Tak tahan, gadis itu segera berjalan menuju bar, yang sangat ia syukuri karena keadaannya ada di pojok, dan amat sangat kebetulan—bar itu sedang sepi.

Hanya ada satu orang _bartender_ disana, ia sedang melap gelas—seperti biasa. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena lampu disana sangat minim. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi berbentuk bundar disana, kemudian mengamati keadaan _ekstrim_ di depannya.

Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Nara Shikamaru bekerja di bar ternama seperti ini. Sakura mencoba menerka, di antara lautan manusia disini, apakah Shikamaru ada? Apa orang itu sedang berada di sekitarnya?

**Trek.**

Sakura tersentak, ia melirik ke belakang.

Seorang _bartender_ menaruh satu gelas berisi _wine_ di depan Sakura. Gadis itu meliriknya, kemudian mengernyitkan alis saat pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Sakura mengambil gelas itu, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mencium bau minuman tersebut, ingin mengetahui—

"Itu hanya _red wine_. Kadar alkoholnya tidak lebih dari delapan persen, _miss_."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia meneguk sekali _wine_ tersebut dan kembali menaruh gelas itu di meja. Ia tersenyum pada petugas bar itu, "_Thanks for telling me._"

"_No prob_." Ucap pria itu. Ia kembali mengelap gelas yang terjejer manis.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia terdiam, kemudian menatap pemuda _bartender_ itu.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menyeringai senang.

Seorang pria. Berambut hitam, yang diikat keatas, layaknya sebuah nanas.

Nara Shikamaru sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Dengan akting yang dibuat-buat, ia berkata dengan lengkungan di bibirnya. "Boleh saya tahu siapa Anda?"

Di balik kerlap-kerlip lampu, Shikamaru melirik tajam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entah, mungkin hanya _ingin,_" Sakura menekan kata 'ingin', "_So, what's your name, dude?_"

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, ia menaruh gelas terakhir di lemari bawah mejanya, lalu memandangi Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kurasa Anda tahu siapa saya, _miss no name_."

"Mengapa Anda berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tatapan," Shikamaru semakin mengernyitkan alis saat Sakura semakin menyeringai kearahnya. "Tatapan Anda menyiratkan sesuatu, kalau Anda mengenali saya."

_'Good...'_

"Kau benar," Sakura terkekeh, Shikamaru diam saja. Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian menyambut Shikamaru dengan uluran tangan, "Haruno Sakura."

Shikamaru menyambut tangan Sakura. "Ada perlu apa dengan saya... Ms. Haruno?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Setelah kita keluar dari tempat ini, _okay_?"

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Temari mengernyitkan alis saat suaminya pulang ke rumah dengan membawa seorang wanita. Wanita berambut pirang dengan iris hijau itu menatap tajam Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan nguapan si suami.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku."

"Tenang tenang, jangan marah dulu," Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih di ambang pintu. "Masuklah, Ms. Haruno."

Nara Temari pun menghela nafas, ia tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sakura dan mempersilahkan tamu tak diundang itu masuk. Saat Sakura duduk, Temari sudah mempersiapkan kudapan serta teh hangat untuk Sakura.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot.."

"Tak apa. Pasti diluar dingin, 'kan? Cuaca sedang ekstrim akhir-akhir ini.."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, dengan sopan ia mengambil dan meminum seteguk teh hangat yang diberikan oleh Temari. Sedangkan satu-satunya pria di ruang tamu itu hanya duduk disamping istrinya, namun iris _onyx_ itu terpaku pada gadis berambut nyentrik nan langka di daerah barat tempat ia tinggal.

Dan wajahnya... Shikamaru merasa tak asing.

_'Haruno Sakura... Haruno Sakura...'_

Siapa? Siapa dia?

"Jadi, Anda memiliki urusan denganku?" Shikamaru dengan wajah malas pun berkata, "Apa yang Anda inginkan, Ms. Haruno?"

Setelah mengambil kue nanas buatan Temari, Sakura melirik Shikamaru. "Jangan formal begitu Tn. Nara, panggil saja aku dengan Sakura."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia merasa kalau Sakura sedang berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," Sakura mulai bersuara. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Shikamaru menaikkan alis. "Kau berurusan dengannya, itu sama saja dengan cari mati."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, ia tersenyum kecil. "Benar. Aku setuju dengan pernyataanmu itu," Gadis itu menghela nafas. "... tapi ini memang sudah tugasku."

"Tugasmu?" Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, ia memandangi Sakura yang santai-santai saja. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun, mengenal saja tidak." Sakura bersandar di sofa, "Tapi temanku mengenalnya. Dan dia mengatakan kalau orang ini terkenal sekaligus..." Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "... berbahaya, 'kan?"

"Benar, Tn. Uchiha memang terkenal kejam," Kali ini, Temari lah yang membuka suara. "Kami tidak menyangka kalau bocah seperti dia bisa membuat keonaran pada kota kami."

"Saya mengerti, Ms. Nara," Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa lega karena Temari mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan dirinya. "Maka dari itu saya meminta bantuan dari suami Anda."

"Aku?" Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura menatapnya. Melihat pandangan tak biasa itu, Shikamaru langsung menyimpulkan suatu hal yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Shikamaru tertawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda, Ms. Haruno, saya hanyalah pelayan bar, tidak mungkin saya bisa membantu Anda."

"Bisa," Sakura dengan seringai meletakkan jarinya ke kepala, menunjuk pikirannya. "Anda hebat dalam pemikiran, baik nalar maupun nyata."

Temari mengernyitkan alis. Ia menolehkan kepala ke Shikamaru, "Apa maksudnya, Shika?"

Shikamaru menguap malas, ia melirik istrinya. "Dia mengajakku untuk melakukan misi penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?" Mata Temari sontak melebar, ia melirik Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. "K-Kenapa Anda ingin menangkapnya? Tn. Uchiha—"

"—Bos mafia di kota ini?" Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak peduli dengan jabatannya. Menurut informasi, selama setengah tahun ini dia sudah membuat kekacauan, pasti Anda sudah tahu, 'kan?" Emerald itu melirik Temari yang mulai menegang. "Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu produsen narkotika terbesar, dia bahkan menjual para wanita muda." Shikamaru dan Temari sedikit menunduk, lalu terdengar helaan nafas dari Sakura. "Apa kalian tidak lelah dengan semua kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh pemimpin kalian itu?"

"Tapi, kenapa kau berani sekali menantangnya?" Dengan suara parau, Shikamaru berkata, "Polisi saja sudah tidak berani bergerak, mengingat banyaknya uang yang dia miliki."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu tidak penting, Tn. Nara. Aku hanyalah salah satu penentang Uchiha Sasuke yang berani bergerak," Sakura sedikit menyipitkan mata, seringai manis mulai muncul di bibirnya. "... dan Anda pasti termasuk salah satunya, 'kan?"

Kedua suami-istri itu mengangguk mantap, Sakura semakin tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan," Sakura mulai berkata dengan tegas. "Mengubah kota ini menjasdi Los Angels yang dulu, terkenal, bersih, dan disiplin." Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Dan aku tidak bisa bergerak tanpa bantuanmu, Tn. Nara."

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia mengerti sekarang, Sakura mengetahui dirinya secara mendetail, sehingga wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini rela mencarinya dan mengeruk informasi yang jarang orang-orang ketahui mengenai dirinya. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, ia tampak berpikir keras.

Jujur, dia juga membenci Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tak tahu diri yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pemimpin kota. Shikamaru juga sedikit takjub saat pria seperti Sasuke bisa menguasai kota bisnis seperti LA. Dalam umur kurang lebih 20 tahun, Sasuke bisa menekukkan lutut semua penegak hukum yang ada di kota, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling pula Sasuke menyatakan dirinya sebagai bos mafia yang memimpin LA.

Banyak penentang seperti dirinya dulu, menantang Uchiha Sasuke untuk turun dari jabatannya, namun berakhir naas dengan tubuh mereka terpotong-potong mengerikan, yang jelas-jelas itu adalah perintah dari Sasuke. Karena itulah, Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tidak boleh egois, pria itu masih memiliki istri serta kedua anaknya yang harus dijaga.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Tapi jika ia menuruti permintaan Haruno Sakura, mungkin keinginannya yang satu itu bisa terwujud, meski kemungkinannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen. Namun ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Dengan mengirimkan gadis berambut aneh itu kesini, Shikamaru bisa menjalankan dirinya sebagai seorang rakyat.

**Grep.**

Shikamaru terkejut, ia menaikkan kepala, menatap istrinya yang kini tersenyum.

"Jangan frustasi begitu, lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," Temari menyentil dahi Shikamaru. "Daripada otakmu ini tidak digunakan, lebih baik kau manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya," Temari tersenyum sendu. "... kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

"Hn, aku mengerti," Shikamaru berkata dengan bisikan, "Apa kau yakin? Resikonya terlalu besar, kau tahu 'kan tawaran ini—"

"Aku percaya padamu," Shikamaru membulatkan mata, Temari menyeringai jahil. "Kau itu suamiku, tidak mungkin kau mati semudah itu!"

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan senyuman malas, ia mengelus puncak kepala istrinya. "Dasar, kau ini..."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura menginterupsi _lovey-dovey_ suami-istri Nara itu, membuat Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya segera. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bocah berambut soft pink itu.

"_I'm in_, Ms. Haruno," Shikamaru berdiri, Sakura pun ikut berdiri. Ia menjabat tangan Sakura. "Aku akan bekerjasama denganmu."

Sakura menyambut tangan Shikamaru dengan wajah sumringah. "Mohon bantuannya, Tn. Nara—" Shikamaru dan Temari menautkan alis mereka saat Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengatakan sebuah fakta yang membuat mereka berdua melongo tak percaya.

"—dan perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura, anggota polisi wanita _Los Angeles Police Department_." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah lencana emas yang menggantung di tangannya yang lain.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Dengan wajah kusut, Shikamaru menaiki mobil Sakura dengan ogah-ogahan. Gadis itu tertawa pelan sambil menyalakan mobilnya, membuat pria berusia 28 tahun itu meliriknya dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

"Tidak, a-aku hanya mengingat wajahmu tadi, tak ternilaikan!" Sakura tertawa lepas, membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Kalau kau mengatakan siapa dirimu dari awal, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya seperti orang bodoh. Jadi, berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, Sakura!"

Sakura kembali tertawa terbahak, membuat Shikamaru berpikir kalau gadis disampingnya ini sudah gila. Mereka berdua sudah melupakan segala tata formal mereka, mengingat siapa Sakura, membuat Shikamaru enggan memanggilnya dengan Ms. Haruno lagi.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Di balik sinar rembulan, kedua manusia yang sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil mahal lamborghini veneno milik Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru tahu daerah jalanan mereka, Sakura membawanya ke California.

Mereka terus terdiam. Hingga Sakura membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, tempat klub-klub malam berjejer rapi di jalan raya yang mereka telusuri ini. Shikamaru menoleh, mengernyitkan alis, namun dibalas dengan seringai misterius dari sang pemilik mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru memandangi salah satu klub malam California yang ada di depannya. "Katamu kau ingin mencari orang lain selain aku—hei, Sakura!"

Shikamaru terkejut saat Sakura sudah mematikan mesin mobil dan beranjak turun. "Orang yang kita cari sedang ada di salah satu klub disini."

"Siapa?"

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, membuat matanya nyaris tertutup. Dan saat mendengar penuturan gadis itu, Shikamaru sangat menyesal saat dirinya menyetujui untuk ikut dengan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau mengenalnya, Shika," Sakura memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, orang ketiga dalam kelompok ini."

Jika saja Sakura bukan temannya, mungkin Shikamaru sudah menganggap kalau perempuan dengan surai merah jambu itu benar-benar gila.

Sangat gila.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Maaf ya updatenya selama ini, soalnya pertengahan april kemaren sampai minggu kemaren sibuk mulu di RL. Yah, pasti readers tau 'kan? TO, UN, UAS, ujian praktek, dan teman-teman sebangsanya kerap menjadi bayang-bayangku selama itu. Hiks, jadi ngelanjutkan fict ini sempat tertunda. Terus pas UN selesai, aku maunya malah bikin oneshot, bukan lanjutin mc-ku, huhuhu.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**desypramitha2, Eysha CherryBlossom, ****sudoerarekndapblekputrakeramat, Whitemour, beng, sasuke-kun, Dechan, kimiarra, Uchiwa, Little pinky mouse, Anisha Ryuzaki, ongkitang, Lhylia Kiryu, haruchan, yukiko miyuki, Hazuki Haruno, Mormorgiana, ravenpink, Zuka, smiley**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Kenapa Sasuke dikelilingi wartawan?** **Dia 'kan kriminal?** Selain kriminal, dia juga termasuk salah satu anggota pemerintah loh, selain melakukan bisnis terlarang, dia juga bergerak di bidang politik sama ekonomi, jadi anggap aja Sasuke ini DPR tapi melakukan korupsi, haha. **Kapan SasuSaku ketemu?** Masih lama deh kayaknya. **Kalau ketemu, Sasuke tetep sadis sama Saku?** Kita lihat aja nanti yaa. :) **Disini SasuSaku keren.** Terima kasiih. **Aku suka sama fict ini.** Wah, terima kasih ya! :'D **Iri Sakura dikelilingi cowok ganteng.** Haha iyaa aku juga :"** Ino dapet info darimana?** Ceritanya dia 'kan penduduk tetap di LA, jadi jelas tahu dong. **Sasuke kok banyak pengagumnya?** Sejahat-jahatnya Sasuke, dia itu tetap ganteng. Jadi para kaum hawa pasti tegila-gila juga, nda liat reputasinya lagi, kayak aku nih misalnya, hahaa. **Ada Hinata? Author payah.** Maaf, ini tuntutan cerita. ;) **Ini SasuSaku 'kan? Kalo bukan SasuSaku aku berhenti.** Wahaha, iyaa terserah saja. **Posisi Sakura terancam?** Hmm, terancam apanya nih? :)

.

.

**Banyak yang salah paham deh kayaknya gegara kemunculan Hinata di chap kemaren. Tapi tenang, Hinata nggak akan terus ada sama Sasuke, ini 'kan SasuSaku, bukan SasuHina, oke? Jadi mohon bersabar karena ini masih awal chap. Masih banyak hal-hal yang harus dikuak di chap mendatang. Terus, jangan emosi kalau Hinata muncul. Fokus ke ceritanya, bukan ke Hinatanya, 'kay? ;) #wink**

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	4. The Destination of Uzumaki Naruto

**Hungry Duck's Bar. California, United States.**

Gadis itu sedikit terdiam. Ia menaikkan alis saat pemandangan dihadapannya entah kenapa.. sangat asing untuk tempat-tempat _clubbing_ yang selalu dirinya masuki. Sakura melirikkan mata kearah Shikamaru, yang masih dengan wajah malasnya dan kedua tangan berada di dadanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Shikamaru berbisik, tapi tidak melirik Sakura. "Kau yakin Naruto ada disini, hah?"

Sakura menyeringai tipis. "Tentu, instingku tak pernah salah."

Suasana disana tidaklah seperti klab-klab malam yang biasa Sakura lihat maupun kunjungi. Disana tidak ada suara musik _hardcore_ yang dapat memekikkan telinga, disana juga tidak ada lampu diskotik yang bisa membutakan mata.

Suasananya tenang. Sepi.

Ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan meja bundar dengan empat kursi mengelilinginya. Dan semuanya hampir sudah terisi oleh beberapa pria yang kini duduk berhadapan.

Dan matanya tak lupa menjelajah.

Dia mengincar pria Uzumaki itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Sakura kembali menyeringai. Apa benar wanita itu polisi? Kalau benar dia adalah polisi resmi yang dikirimkan oleh Tsunade untuknya, mengapa di mata Shikamaru... gadis itu masih terbilang muda. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi semampai, badannya pendek, serta wajah bersih kinclong seperti itu bukanlah wajah-wajah seseorang yang pernah bertempur dengan para penjahat, 'kan?

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak saat para pengunjung disana tiba-tiba menoleh—menatap mereka yang masih di ambang pintu masuk klab. Pria dengan rambut nanas itu melirik Sakura, yang masih saja tersenyum ramah kepada manusia-manusia yang memelototi mereka berdua-Sakura lebih tepatnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari dengan tatapan lapar para pria disana.

Dengan rasa angkuh yang sedikit menguar, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan, dimana disana masih ada tempat untuk para pengunjung. Tanpa basa-basi pula, Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang, namun matanya masih mengawasi orang-orang yang memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

Saat Shikamaru sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, pria itu memajukan wajahnya, memelototi Sakura yang baru saja mengambil sebuah novel dari saku bajunya. "Bisa kau memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan? Kau mengundang para pria hidung belang yang ada disini!"

"Eh?" Dan dengan wajah polosnya pula, Sakura memiringkan wajah. "_Sorry_. Mantelku ketinggalan di mobil."

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjerumuskan dirimu ke kandang serigala, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dia tidak menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru yang agak puitis itu. Ia lebih memilih membaca novelnya dengan suasana damai sejahtera, dan menghiraukan tatapan heran Shikamaru yang ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau bersantai begitu? Seharusnya kau cari pemuda Uzumaki itu, Sakura!"

"_Geez_, bisa kau santai sedikit?"

Shikamaru menggeram pelan. "Aku tidak bisa bersantai kalau ada seorang istri yang menungguku di rumah, kau memaksaku datang kesini 'kan? Jadi cepat selesaikan masalahmu dan antar aku pulang!"

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, dengan rasa kesal dan tidak enak ia memasukkan kembali novel favoritnya ke dalam saku. Ia bertopang dagu, menatap Shikamaru yang kini bersandar di kursinya.

"Arah jam dua."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah yang tertuju. Dan pria itu menangkap seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menyeringai ke arah mereka, dan mengedip genit pada Sakura.

"Lihat? Simpel, 'kan?"

Shikamaru menutup mata—sedikit frustasi. "Kau benar-benar jenius untuk memikat hati seorang pria."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Gadis berambut softpink itu bertopang dagu, menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di ujung sana, sedang memandangi area tubuh dan wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga pria blonde itu dengan bahasa tubuhnya—menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di mejanya.

Dan Sakura mengerti semua itu.

"Shika, kau tunggu disini."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura mengedip ke arah Shikamaru, "Menjalankan misi."

Shikamaru mengikuti langkah gadis itu, dan terkejutlah ia saat Sakura sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Pria itu tampak bahagia saat gadis imut nan mempesona seperti Sakura telah menghampirinya.

"Hei," Naruto bertopang dagu, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan genit. "What's your name, milady?"

"Hm?" Sakura tersenyum manis, ia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Naruto. "Haruno Sakura, _sir_."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura, dan di kesempatan inilah, pria muda itu sedikit mengelus dan menggenggam tangan putih milik gadis itu.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

_Everything to get..._

.

.

"Kau pendatang baru?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya."

Naruto pun menyeringai, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku, membuat Sakura meliriknya dengan sedikit curiga.

Sekotak kartu remi tergeletak manis di atas meja.

"Kita bertaruh."

"Eh?" Sakura pura-pura memiringkan wajah-bingung. "Apa maksudnya, _sir_?"

"Kau bisa main poker, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau aku menang.. kau harus ikut denganku."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Hening. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan kedua iris _emerald_ yang membesar. Namun dia belum berkata apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan membuatnya mengerti. Pria itu menyuruh dirinya untuk ikut dengannya, 'kan? Pasti ada yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu dari Sakura.

Dan ia tahu apa maksudnya.

_'Such a pervert..'_

"_Okay_, tapi kalau kau kalah—" Sakura tersenyum, ia bertopang dagu, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh arti. "—kau harus ikut denganku. _Deal_?"

Disinilah dimulai—

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "_Deal_."

—pria dengan rambut _blonde_ itu telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

.

.

Segelas_ red wine_ tidak membuat hati Shikamaru tenang. Ia terus saja memelototi sebuah meja yang telah terisi oleh Sakura dengan seorang pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Pria muda itu hampir saja menepuk jidatnya saat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan satu pak kartu kepada Sakura, kemudian dua manusia itu kembali berbincang. Entahlah bicarakan apa, dari jarak yang membentang membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Meskipun tidak pernah bertemu, Shikamaru tahu tentang desas-desus dari sang Uzumaki. Pria dengan rambut _blonde_ itu bisa dibilang.. seorang pecandu wanita dan satu-satunya orang yang pernah dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang jelas Naruto itu memang sedikit berbahaya. Shikamaru sering melihat dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok pria berjas hitam dan berkelahi di jalan raya. Reputasinya buruk. Dan Shikamaru sudah berkali-kali berharap untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pria seperti Naruto.

Tapi apa daya jika Sakura memilih pria itu sebagai anggota ketiga? Shikamaru tahu kalau gadis itu memang gila. Hanya saja, kenapa di setiap jutaan orang hebat di kota ini.. mengapa harus Naruto?

Apa karena Naruto lah mantan sahabat dari target mereka?

Shikamaru memijit keningnya.

Ia berdoa saja semoga kelompok ini tidak akan membuatnya kerepotan ke depannya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Dengan percaya diri Naruto membagikan kartu pada Sakura. Masing-masing memiliki dua belas kartu. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama mengambil kartu mereka, dan menyusun kartu tersebut sesuai dengan kriteria.

Saat melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya, Naruto sedikit menyeringai senang. Sesuai harapan, kartunya lumayan untuk dirinya yang sudah ahli dalam permainan poker. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerjap, lalu memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

Salah satu peraturan untuk bermain poker adalah.. lawan tidak boleh mengetahui kartu yang ada di tangan kita. Sebagus apapun, sejelek apapun, tetaplah kita tidak boleh memberitahu mereka melewati 'bahasa' wajah, 'kan?

"Kartu apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto _sir_?"

"Tiga wajik." Naruto menjawab.

Sakura segera melemparkan kartu itu di tengah-tengah meja.

Saat Naruto sudah siap mengeluarkan kartu balasan, Sakura tiba-tiba langsung mengeluarkan tiga hati, empat keriting, lima hati dan enam waru, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alis pada Sakura.

"_Straight_. Sekarang giliranmu, tuan."

"Kau mengeluarkan set kartu?"

_'Gunakan otak kalau bermain. Dasar bodoh...'_

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Tidak boleh ya?"

Naruto mengernyit tajam. Ia segera mengeluarkan lima wajik, enam wajik, delapan wajik, dan sembilan hati ke tengah permainan. Membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya, kemudian gadis itu kembali menghela nafas.

_'Hanya untuk straight dia mengeluarkan deret kartu?'_ Sakura tertawa dalam hati. _'Sudah kubilang, gunakan otakmu kalau bermain, Naruto..'_

Sakura segera mengeluarkan _flush_ keriting yang terdiri dari tiga, empat, dan sepuluh _jack_ dan _ace_, membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya. Lelaki itu sedikit berdesis, lalu melirik kartunya yang tersisa.

_'Dia mengeluarkan flush, aku tidak bisa keluarkan straight queen waru-ku. Fuck!'_

Sakura terdiam, menunggu Naruto untuk kembali melempar kartu. Tapi lelaki itu diam saja, lalu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sakura kembali melempar beberapa buah kartu di meja. Kartu tiga hati dan tiga waru. _Two of kind_.

_'Dia mengeluarkan kartu rendah seperti two of kind di tengah-tengah permainan? Apa yang sebenarnya wanita ini pikirkan!?'_

Naruto dengan tampang heran mengeluarkan sembilan wajik dan sembilan waru, disusul dengan Sakura yang mengeluarkan kartu _queen_ wajik dan _queen_ waru. Naruto yang ingin mengeluarkan kartu tiba-tiba berjengit saat Sakura mengeluarkan kartu setinggi _queen_ untuk _two of kind_.

"Kau tidak rugi mengeluarkan kartu sebagus itu untuk _two of kind_, Ms. Sakura?"

"Maaf," _Sudah kubilang gunakan otakmu dalam bermain!_ "Dalam permainan poker harus ada strategi 'kan, Tn. Uzumaki?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan seringaian. Kemudian terkekeh, padahal dalam hati dirinya menyumpah-nyumpahi jalang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Kau benar. Kurasa kau sudah ahli dalam poker, heh?"

"Tidak juga," Sakura mengangkat bahu—cuek. "Aku jarang bermain poker, karena kurasa benda ini—" Sakura menunjuk kartunya, "—hanya digunakan dalam hal-hal yang tidak berguna, judi misalnya." Gadis itu kemudian tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau poker _can be used for fun."_

Naruto terdiam kemudian tertawa juga. Lelaki itu tidak bodoh. Pasti dari perkataan perempuan itu tadi Naruto yakin kalau Sakura menyindirnya secara tidak langsung! Apa-apaan?

"_So, pass_?"

Naruto melirk kartu Sakura yang terakhir, kemudian dengan berat hati ia berkata, "... _pass_."

Sakura segera menyingkirkan tumpukan kartu tersebut dan kembali memulai babak baru. Dengan percaya diri ia mengeluarkan kartu lima waru di atas meja.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian ia berdecak kesal.

Dan dengan terpaksa pula pria bermarga Uzumaki itu mengeluarkan kartu sembilan keriting miliknya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menggunakan kartu tersebut untuk deret _straight_, hanya saja... Naruto merasa malu kalau dirinya terus-terusan saja _pass_ di depan Sakura.

Padahal dia yang memulai taruhan, terus kenapa dia yang kini posisinya telah terancam?

_'Shit!'_

Hening. Sekarang Naruto lah yang menunggu Sakura untuk mengeluarkan kartunya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu diam saja, hanya menatap tumpukan kartu di depan mereka dengan pandangan datar. Ia melirik sebentar kartunya, lalu senyuman tipis terulas kembali di bibirnya.

Di tangannya masih ada enam kartu, dan otak Sakura mulai berpikir keras.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang merasakan kejanggalan Sakura, bersuara. "_Pass_? Kalau begitu—"

"Tidak.." Sakura dengan cepat menyela. Ia segera menjatuhkan kartunya tepat di atas kartu sembilan keriting milik Naruto. Tiba-tiba, sepasang iris shappire itu terkejut bukan main.

Kartu dua waru. _Poker card_.

"A-APA!?" Naruto ternganga, "Hanya sembilan keriting kau rela mengeluarkan _poker card_!? _Oh c'mon_!"

"Tn. Uzumaki, dalam permainan poker harus menggunakan otak loh," Dengan rasa percaya diri, Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke pelipis kepala. "Otak itu untuk berpikir, jadi sebelum bermain, gunakanlah otakmu untuk menciptakan taktik."

Naruto menggeram. "Kau menyindirku?"

Sakura terkikik. "_Maybe_?"

_'Jalang sialan...'_

Sakura segera menyingkirkan tumpukan kartu tersebut dan bergabung ke tumpukan lainnya. Sakura kembali menang dalam dua babak, dan itu memberikan peluang untuk taruhan mereka tadi.

Sakura harus mendapatkan Naruto... apapun caranya.

.

.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto tadi, membuat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menonton menyimpulkan kalau Sakura melakukan sesuatu diluar nalar mereka. Pria itu dengan malas menopang dagunya dan menatap kedua manusia itu dengan pandangan mengantuk.

Ini sudah pukul satu malam, tapi tetap saja urusan Sakura belum saja selesai. Gadis itu malah asyik bermain kartu dengan Naruto. Shikamaru tahu, mereka berdua telah memasang taruhan. Entah taruhan apa, yang jelas taruhan tersebut bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai anggota kelompok mereka.

Dan Shikamaru sangat menyayangkan Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu telah salah memilih lawan bermainnya.

"Semoga saja kau tidak membuat masalah, Sakura..."

.

.

Meskipun baru berusia 19 tahun, Sakura sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk dalam permainan poker. Jujur saja, ia jarang bermain kartu, karena menurutnya itu hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan uang saja—tidak memberi keuntungan pula. Namun ia pernah melihat teman-teman kampusnya bermain poker, maka dari situlah otaknya mulai bekerja. Ia menggunakan otaknya dengan baik, sehingga bisa menciptakan taktik khusus yang dapat memudahkannya untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Sakura kembali mengawali babak baru. Ia mengeluarkan enam keriting.

_'See? Dia saja mengeluarkan kartu lemah seperti enam keriting? Sedangkan tadi? Poker card!? Fucking bitch!'_

Baru saja Naruto mau mengeluarkan kartunya, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan enam hati.

_Two of kind._

"_Two of kind_?" Naruto segera mengeluarkan delapan wajik dan delapan waru. Di tangannya masih ada tiga buah kartu _jack_.

Naruto merasa tertantang melawan Sakura kali ini.

Sakura mengeluarkan delapan wajik dan delapan waru, lalu disusul oleh Naruto lima wajik dan lima keriting. Gadis itu mengernyit, kemudian melirik kartunya yang tersisa.

Dia tidak punya _two of kind_ lagi...

"... _pass_." Sakura berkata datar.

Naruto menyeringai puas. Segera ia menyingkirkan tumpukan tersebut dan memulai babak baru.

Akhirnya, Naruto menang satu babak juga...

Pria Uzumaki itu dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan kartu _ace_ hati dan _ace_ waru di hadapan Sakura, membuat perempuan bersurai _softpink_ itu terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak merasa rugi mengeluarkan kartu setinggi itu, tuan?" Jika Naruto tadi yang bertanya, maka sekarang Sakura lah yang bertanya. Hei! Ini baru awal babak baru, jadi untuk apa menggunakan kartu _ace_ sebagai pembuka? Apa tidak aneh?

_'Seharusnya kartu setinggi itu digunakan di saat yang terdesak. Dasar pirang bodoh...'_

Sakura tidak membalasnya, membuat Naruto kembali menyeringai licik. Ia menyingkirkan kartu ace-nya dan lagi-lagi menjadi pembuka babak baru. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali mengeluarkan tiga kartu dari tangan miliknya.

Jack hati, waru, dan wajik.

_Three of kind._

Sebuah pilihan yang cukup langka bagi Sakura, tapi itu tidak membuatnya mundur, berkata _pass_ saja tidak. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih berseringai penuh kemenangan, seolah-olah dirinya lah yang akan memenangkan babak ini. Namun tetap saja gadis bermata _emerald_ bening itu hanya bengong sembari memandangi tiga kartu miliknya.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, Tn. Uzumaki..." dengan suara lirihan, Sakura berkata, "Kalau bermain itu harus menggunakan taktik."

Dan dengan begitu, Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh kartunya yang tersisa—sisa tiga, tepatnya.

King keriting, waru, dan hati.

_Three of kind._

Iris biru _shappire_ itu melebar tak percaya. Dan saat melihat tangan Sakura sudah tidak terisi oleh kartu apapun, membuat dirinya tahu kalau Naruto.. kalah.

Dia kalah melawan seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah, aku menang." Sakura tertawa pelan, karena melihat wajah Naruto yang membatu—itu tidak ternilaikan. "Sesuai perjanjian... kau harus ikut denganku."

"Cih! Memang kau ada urusan apa denganku?" Bukan dengan suara genit nan lembut yang Naruto berikan, malahan ucapan sarkastis dan dingin seperti biasa.

Bukannya malah heran, Sakura hanya menyeringai ke arah Naruto, membuat pria itu mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Kau akan tahu kalau kau ikut denganku, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Olvera street. Los Angeles, United States.**

**BRAKH! PRANK!**

Suara tendangan dari tong sampah itu amat sangat terdengar di gang kecil di daerah terpencil kota _Angels_ tersebut. Saat melihat aksi tadi, Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepala, menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di hadapannya yang kali ini telah mengamuk.

"Kau ingin aku ikut dengamu.. untuk memberantas si Uchiha itu? HA!" Naruto tertawa keras. "_You just a bitch_! Memang kau siapa sampai bisa menantang Uchiha itu, hah!?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Dengan santai Sakura menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan tindakan, apa itu salah?"

"SALAH!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," Sakura mendesis pelan. "Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk bergabung denganku!"

"Sudah kuperingatkan, perbuatanmu itu salah.. salah total! Lebih baik urusi hal yang lain daripada kau mengurus si brengsek itu! Lupakan! Aku menolak!" Naruto dengan gusar melewati Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sudah ada Shikamaru yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa dia? Pengikutmu, heh?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Shikamaru lah yang menjawab, "Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin Naruto, ini adalah peluangmu untuk kembali menyadarkan Sasuke."

"Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu tentangku, brengsek!" Naruto meneriaki Shikamaru dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Sudah! Aku mau pulang, jangan harap—"

**Grep.**

Pegangan kencang di bahunya membuat Naruto sontak menoleh, ia mengernyit tajam saat Sakura dengan kurang ajarnya memegang bahunya dengan kencang. Pria itu menggeram dan menepis tangan kecil itu, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Sakura mundur. Gadis itu langsung berlari dan menghalangi jalan depan gang kecil itu—menghalangi Naruto untuk pergi.

Naruto berdecak. "Menyingkir dari sana! Kau membuatku muak, Haruno!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menerima tawaranku!" Shikamaru mengutuk kekeraskepalaan Sakura. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bergabung denganku, Naruto!"

Naruto mendesis, ia melirik ke belakang tubuhnya, dimana ada Shikamaru yang berjaga—melarang Naruto untuk pergi dari jalur belakang—sambil menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Kenapa harus aku, hah? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja!? Asal kau tahu, aku ini bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Meski kau bodoh, kau adalah orang terdekat si Uchiha, Naruto!"

"Oh? Jadi kau menginginkanku sebagai saksi, begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar."

"Kutolak." Naruto dengan nada mengancam, mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari balik sakunya. "Pergi atau aku akan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Namun ada seringan kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Silahkan," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lakukan apa yang kau bisa, Uzumaki."

_Well_, ini bisa dibilang untuk melihat kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sejauh apa yang dia bisa, heh?

Melihat Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, Naruto jadi ragu-ragu juga. Masalahnya adalah; Sakura itu perempuan. Naruto itu 'kan lelaki sejati, jadi tidak mungkin 'kan dirinya harus rela melukai seorang wanita hanya untuk jalan masuk gang? Tidak, 'kan? Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu meminta dirinya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok tak jelas miliknya, dan jika dirinya ikut, maka secara langsung Naruto akan kembali berhadapan dengan seorang pria brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak, dia tidak mau.

Dan maka dari itulah, Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat Naruto kembali memasukkan pisau belatinya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Sakura dengan tangan kosong. Mereka berdua telah berhadapan.

"Minggir."

"Tidak."

"Minggir bocah!"

"Tidak sebelum kau—"

"CUKUP!"

Naruto sudah mau melemparkan tinjunya ke arah Sakura, namun dengan sigap gadis itu menghindarinya dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Pria itu menggeram, segera lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan berniat menendang gadis berusia 19 tahun itu dengan kakinya. Namun tetap saja; bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Jangan menganggap remeh seorang wanita, Tn. Uzumaki."

**BUAKH!**

Dengan telak tinju manis dari Sakura terkena ke pipi Naruto, membuat pria pirang itu tersentak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia terjatuh di aspal yang dingin dengan posisi telungkup. Sakura menyeringai kejam, dengan rasa tidak berdosa dia menginjakkan kakinya tepat di kepala Naruto. Gadis itu dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, semakin menekan kekuatan injakannya hingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"—Gh! L-Lepaskan aku, j-jalang sialan!"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini 'kan? Akan kulepaskan kalau kau mau ikut denganku!"

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau menurutimu!"

"Oh ya?"

"H-Hei, Sakura..." Setelah lama tak bersuara, akhirnya Shikamaru menginterupsi. "Kalau dia tidak mau biarkan saja! Kau bisa mencari yang lain, 'kan?"

"Tidak," Dengan suara dingin, Sakura membalas. "Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Dia punya skill yang bagus."

"Tapi—"

Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya saat Naruto kembali berteriak keras saat Sakura semakin menekan tekanan kekuatannya di kepala Naruto. Pria dengan marga Uzumaki itu meringis. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah, pusing, dan matanya pun berkunang-kunang.

Kenapa dia bisa bertekuk lutut pada Sakura hanya karena satu tinjuan saja?

"JALANG! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN SASUKE! KALIAN SAMA-SAMA BRENG—"

**DOR!**

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" Naruto melotot tajam pada Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Memang apa susahnya kalau kau ingin bergabung denganku, Uzumaki? Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu.." Dengan kasar Sakura menarik jaket hitam yang dipakai oleh Naruto—menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. "Kau adalah mantan sahabat Uchiha Sasuke, yang dihianati hanya karena harta semu. Ya 'kan?"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Ia terlalu pusing hanya untuk menatap Sakura. "Tidak, bukan itu.."

"... atau karena Hyuuga Hinata diambil darimu?"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat mata Naruto kembali terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "_Am i right, sir_?" ucap perempuan itu.

"D-Darimana... darimana kau tahu semua itu!?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura kasar dan menepisnya dari kerah jaketnya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata!?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu bersuara. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa menyelamatkan Ms. Hyuuga dari cengkraman si Uchiha itu.. kalau kau bergabung denganku. _Well_, kau tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"

Sakura dengan santai menyimpan _revolver_ kesayangannya itu kembali di saku rok. Ia menatap Naruto yang terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Matanya tertutup rapat.

_'Hinata...'_

Pikirannya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu saat dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis keturunan Asia yang merupakan anak dari pimpinan perusahaan ternama yang cukup berpengaruh di kota bisnis seperti Los Angeles. Awalnya, mereka hidup bersama dengan bahagia...

... saat bencana itu mulai terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke—sahabatnya pada saat itu—dikabarkan telah membantai seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Entah karena apa, namun hal itu berkaitan dengan Hyuuga Neji—kakaknya Hinata—berani menentang keputusan sang Uchiha mengenai uang negara yang diambil secara besar-besaran oleh pria berambut _raven_ itu. Dan pada saat malamnya, Neji telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan penuh percikan darah di lantai apartemennya.

Lalu seminggu kemudian, kini keluarga besar Hyuuga kembali terkena imbasnya. Seluruh orang yang ada di mansion Hyuuga itu tewas tak tersisa. Semuanya dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran kiriman Uchiha Sasuke. Namun saat itulah Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu, akhirnya pria itu dengan senang hati mengampuni nyawa Hinata. Tapi dengan satu syarat—

—Hinata harus menjadi _geisha_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau menolak?"

Sakura tahu, dirinya itu licik. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk bergabung dengannya dengan cara memanipulasi keberadaan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya memang berada di tangan Sasuke. Tapi inilah satu-satunya jalan. Toh, kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, semuanya akan selamat 'kan? Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja ke depannya.

Ini semua demi masa depan mereka semua.

"Sakura," Shikamaru berjalan dan berhenti di samping Sakura, "Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kau—"

"Baiklah," Dengan suara berat, setelah keheningan Naruto akhirnya bersuara. "Beritahu rencanamu, Haruno."

Shikamaru terdiam. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus," Sakura berbalik, berjalan di depan kedua pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Kau akan tahu setelah kita menemukan anggota berikutnya, Naruto."

_'Sabaku Gaara...'_

.

.

~ **gangster squad** ~

.

.

**Uchiha's Basement, Mansion Uchiha. Los Angeles, United States.**

"GAH! AAARGH!"

**CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!**

Tali tambang itu terus mengenai tubuhnya, membuat punggungny merasakan betapa perihnya rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh benda tersebut. Matanya saja sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak bisa melawan, karena kedua tangannya pun sudah diikat dengan tali yang sama. Yang dilihat hanyalah gelap, tidak ada apa-apa, yang dirasakan hanyalah sakit, sakit, dan sakit.

Posisinya sekarang sudah terikat di sebuah tiang dengan mata dilapisi dengan kain berwarna hitam.

**CTAR!**

"AAAARGH!"

Lolongan itu saja bahkan bisa terdengar sampai lantai atas. Nafasnya memburu. Dia lelah. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Pria itu lelah. Lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini.

Ruangan itu gelap, dan sedikit berbau tidak sedap. Di seluruh sudut ruangan terdapat berbagai organ vital makhluk hidup disejejerkan hingga menyerupai sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan. Terutama manusia. Hati, paru-paru, bola mata, ginjal, bahkan jantung pun ada. Anggota gerak dengan berbagai ukuran dibuat secara terpisah. Lengan, sepasang telapak kaki dengan berbagai ukuran itu merupakan organ-organ manusia yang pernah menjadi korban dari pembantaian besar-besaran seluruh penentang yang pernah melawan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tawa yang amat familiar itu kembali terdengar. Membuat si korban menggeram kesal. Punggung, tenggorokan, dan kepalanya sakit karena terus aktif selama ia tinggal di basement terkutuk itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU, UCHIHA!"

Kembali tawa itu terdengar, namun disusul dengan suara gaduh di depan sana. Inuzuka Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan hal tabu tersebut di hadapan sang Uchiha.

"Tn. Inuzuka.. apa bekerja di kepolisian itu membuat kehilangan akal sehatmu?" Langkahnya begitu pelan, namun secara bersamaan merupakan ancaman. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hn?"

Dengan nafas putus-putus Kiba membalasnya dengan desisan. "L-Lakukan! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, AKU TIDAK MAU MENURUTI PERINTAHMU LAGI! KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Begitu?" Bukannya marah, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan memegang dagu Kiba. "Apa kau tidak puas dengan semua yang kuberikan? Harta? Uang? Wanita? Semuanya sudah kuberikan padamu, 'kan?"

"S-Se-Semua itu tidak kubutuhkan. Yang kuinginkan kau mundur dari usaha ini dan keluar dari organisasi busukmu ini!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia segera lepaskan cengkramannya dari Kiba. Dan menoleh, menatap anak buahnya yang berdiri sambil membawa tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

"Berikan padaku." Satu perintah itu membuat sang anak buah langsung sigap memberikannya untuk sang majikan. Sasuke memainkan tongkat tersebut dengan tangan. Lalu ia memandangi Kiba yang sudah awut-awutan.

"Bagian mana yang kau inginkan hancur terlebih dulu, Inuzuka?"

Kiba—yang masih bingung apa maksud perkataa tersebut—menggertakkan gigi. "Bicara lah yang—"

**BUAGH!**

"Kuanggap itu sebagai kepala."

**BUAGH!**

Kiba diam saja. Toh, dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini, dirinya tetap tidak bisa melawan. Jadi dia hanya meringis saat merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya. Darah pun sudah berkali-kali mengucur di bibir serta daerah pelipisnya. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak puas dengan semua hal itu—dia ingin Kiba mati perlahan-lahan.

**BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!**

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"

"A-Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu—"

**BUAGH!**

"Apa alasanmu menghianatiku, hn?"

"S-Sudah kubilang 'kan—" Kiba terengah, kesadarannya mulai menipis. "—aku ini penghianat, jadi lebih baik aku mati daripada membocorkan semuanya p-padamu..."

"Baiklah,"—**BUAGH!**—"Akan kuturuti permintaanmu, pecundang."

Dan di detik itu jugalah, teriakan itu semakin terdengar nyaring di mansion Uchiha. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, yang jelas perlakuan tersebut bisa membuat nyawa Kiba sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

buat poker _no komen_ deh ya, soaln'na aku juga agak-agak nyontek ama internet, hahaha. Nda pernah maen sih soalnya, kata papa itu dilarang :3 #buagh

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Anggunyu, hotaru, Shana Kozumi, Whitemour, ruleson, kevinlegnard, adora13, Mizuira Kumiko, Aika Yuki-chan, miyoko via, Sukakamu, Ah Rin, Little pinky mouse, Fitri-Chan, Naya Aditya, Febri Feven, chi, ravenpink, A-kun, sudoerarekndapblekputrakeramat, Guest**

**.**

.

**Quest's**

**Bete sama fictnya, banyak SasuHina.** Haha iyaa terserah saja. **Seneng kalo authornya bilang ini SasuSaku, bukan SasuHina.** Iya :') **SasuSaku-nya ketemunya masih lama?** Iya, Gaara ama Sai belum muncul. **Kamu nggak bermaksud bikin Sasuke sama Hinata jadi couple 'kan?** Ini SasuSaku loh. **Genrenya gak ada romance, nggak papa deh kalo SasuSaku nggak bersatu.** Haha liat aja nanti yaa.** Saku keren.** Thanks lah. **Kangen suara cipratan darah sama tembak-tembakan.** Bagian itu kayaknya di chap depan deh ya. :) **Pengen liat dark-mistery-nya.** Ga ada misteri disini. **Scene pertarungannya dibuat lebih rumit lagi ya.** Kuusahain di chap depan. **Sasuke seksi.** Dari sononya udah seksi :p **Kenapa milih Hinata jadi wanita penghibur Sasuke?** Nanti dijelasin lebih detail di kedepannya. **Nanti kalo udah ketemu semua, mereka bakal serbu Sasuke?** Iya. **Shika temennya Saku sejak kapan?** Sejak Shika memutuskan buat kerjasama. **Aku berharap lebih.** Doakan bisa ya. **Entah kenapa aku menantikan kedatangan Gaara.** Iya aku jugaa :" **Soal Hinata nggak kupermasalahin.** Thanks ya. :') #hugs **Jangan patah semangat hanya karna kehilangan satu reader, maju terus ya.** Wah, makasih banyak! Iya, aku berjuang terus kok! :")** Liat konflik ini jadi keinget kotomiya rei.** Ha? Apaan tu? **Nanti ada yang mati nggak? Sasuke atau Sakura?** :)

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. About Haruno & Sabaku

**Sixth Avenue, Manhattan. New York City, United States.**

**Brukh!**

"A-Agh.."

Si pria bermantel coklat itu dengan tidak berdayanya mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia mencoba untuk meraih sekantung uang ribuan dollar yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Pria berambut coklat berusia 50 tahunan itu berjengit kaget saat sudah ada sepasang kaki menghalangi jalannya—dan orang tua itupun tahu siapa pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut.

"T-Tolong lepaskan aku! K-Kau boleh memilikinya! A-Asal jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!"

Sang korban mencoba untuk memutar haluan—ia menyeret tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk menjauhi sang pria yang sudah hampir mengancam hidupnya. Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa ia menarik tubuhnya dengan menggunakan anggota tubuhnya yang tersisa—kedua tangannya, tepatnya.

Dia tidak bisa berlari ataupun menjauhi sang pemuda dengan kedua tungkai kakinya.

Toh, kedua kakinya pun sudah tak ada. Kaki yang masih dilindungi oleh celana kain berwarna hitam itu sudah tergeletak lemas di ujung gang dengan dilumuri oleh darah. Si pria itu pun heran mengapa dirinya masih hidup meski kedua kakinya sudah dipatahkan oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

**Grep!**

"GYAAA!" Pria bernama lengkap David Renfrow itu berteriak keras kala merasakan ada cengkraman kuat yang melekat di bahunya. Pria itu seakan melayang—karena tubuhnya sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang pembunuh. "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! AAAAAA!"

Sang pelaku itu menyeringai tipis saat tangan miliknya kembali bergerak. Dengan rasa tidak berdosa ia patahkan leher pria tua itu, hingga sisa-sisa daging serta tulang rusuk miliknya sedikit kelihatan. Sabaku Gaara segera melemparkan mayat orang itu di tanah yang ia pijak, lalu melap tangannya menggunakan tisu yang tersedia di saku celananya.

"Kau memang tak berguna, pak tua." Suaranya begitu berat—nyaris berbisik namun memiliki arti yang cukup dalam. "Untuk apa kau terus hidup kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik? Menyedihkan."

Setelah merasakan kedua tangannya sudah bersih, si keturunan Sabaku itu segera berbalik dan berjalan ke sekantung plastik yang berisi uang dollar AS yang belum tersentuh. Ia menyeringai kecil, lalu memasukkan kantung tersebut ke ransel besar kepunyaannya.

"Kuterima tawarananmu. Terima kasih, Mr. Ren."

Gaara sedikit terdiam, lalu tersenyum puas saat ia menatap pemandangan indah yang ada dihadapannya. Pemandangan penuh darah, dimana semua manusia yang menurutnya tak berguna itu tergeletak lemas di tanah. Para manusia yang tidak berdosa, para manusia yang telah menjadi korban Sabaku Gaara pada malam dimana bulan purnama bersinar terang.

"Kau menyewa penjaga yang lemah, _sir_," Gaara menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah kepala berambut penuh uban yang tergeletak lemas disamping kakinya. "Percuma saja kau membayar mereka semua, itu tidak akan berguna." Lalu ia menendang kepala yang sudah terpisah dengan badannya itu keras, sampai terpental di tempat sampah yang ada di mulut gang.

Gaara lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke jalanan yang malam itu sudah sepi. Mengingat hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, dimana para polisi penjaga sudah berkeliaran di jalan tersebut. Pria bertato itu dengan santainya melenggang ke jalan raya, menyebrangi _zebra cross_ dan memasuki gang yang lain.

Dan secara misterius, Gaara pun menghilang dari pandangan mata.. dalam sekejab.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated M  
**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**( No Lemon, Lime, or something like that )**

.

.

_She don't care what he think about her...  
_

.

.

_Lambhorgini veneno_ silver itu melaju dengan kecepatan pelan. Setelah mengantar Shikamaru pulang, Sakura mengantar Naruto ke apartemen kecilnya yang terletak di daerah ujung kota, dan jarak dari gang yang mereka kunjungi tadi cukup jauh, hingga Sakura pun harus lembur lagi gara-gara mengantar si durian berjalan yang sudah hampir tertidur di kursi pengemudi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ck, Naruto, jangan tidur!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menampar pipi Naruto untuk menyadarkannya. "Kau harus beritahu jalannya, aku tak tahu rumahmu dimana, Bodoh!" Naruto tidak merespon, Sakura pun dengan wajah sangarnya langsung menjambak rambut pirang Naruto kasar. "H-Hei, bangun!"

"A-Akh! Iya iya aku bangun, sialan!" Sang pria yang dijambak itu pun langsung menghempaskan tangan kecil milik Sakura dengan kasar. Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk pun mengelus kepalanya. "Sssh—s-sakit sekali.. kau ini badak atau wanita sih? Kekuatanmu melebihi anjing _pitbull_ milik tetanggaku, tau!"

"Makannya jangan tidur!" Sakura menggeram pelan, iris _emerald_ miliknya masih fokus pada jalanan lurus yang ada di depan mereka. "Hh.. gara-gara kau aku jadi lembur lagi..."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku 'kan?"

"Kalau aku mau mengantarmu memang kenapa, huh?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah cuek. "Itu salahmu. Jadi kalau kau lembur itu semua karena kebodohanmu, bocah."

Sakura mendelik garang ke arah Naruto. "Jangan memancing emosiku, Naruto. Aku lelah, jadi jangan membuatku semakin ingin menghajarmu."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut sebal. Pria itu pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku empuk yang kini ia duduki. Wanita itu memang menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Sepasang _pink_ dan _blonde_ itu kembali terdiam. Sakura sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan segala lamunan tidak bergunanya. Pria itu menerawang ke langit-langit malam, dimana bintang-bintang saat itu sedang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghela nafas.

Pria Uzumaki itu kembali teringat di pertemuannya dengan Haruno Sakura, wanita yang kini sudah ada disampingnya. Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus ikut dengan semacam organisasi aneh yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis muda dan bahkan tidak pernah dikenalnya itu? Dan fakta aneh lainnya adalah.. gadis bernama Sakura ini memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok, _pink_. Ya, warna _pink_.

Adakah sejarah mengatakan kalau Amerika kini memiliki penghuni seorang manusia dengan rambut berwarna nyolok dan nyentrik seperti _pink_!?

Jika Naruto pernah melihat gadis seumuran Sakura berwarna rambut hitam atau tidak pirang—seperti dirinya, kenapa kali ini ia harus menemukan gadis aneh dengan rambut warna _pink_? Apa era sudah berubah? Apa warna _pink_ sedang nge-tren di zaman modern seperti ini?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun, segala sangkalan yang selalu berkaitan dengan warna _pink_ itu kembali terhapus saat ia kembali mengingat pertarungannya dengan Sakura. Sungguh, di usianya yang terbilang muda, Sakura mampu membekuk seorang pria dewasa seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis itu berhasil mengancamnya dengan tembakan pistol yang memang hampir mengenai rambut pirangnya. Tapi toh, Naruto baru sadar kalau dirinya tidak mungkin dibunuh oleh Sakura, mengingat ia sangat dibutuhkan oleh manusia _pink_ yang satu ini.

Tapi Naruto penasaran, darimana Haruno Sakura bisa mendapatkan info mengenai Hyuuga Hinata? Satu-satunya wanita yang masih dicintai oleh Naruto—tapi ada di pihak Sasuke? Apa dia mengenalnya? Dimana? Kapan? Kalau Hinata mengenalnya.. otomatis Naruto mengenalnya pula di masa lalu, dulu Hinata 'kan pacarnya?

Ia ingin bertanya namun segan. Entah ini sifat gengsinya sebagai seorang pria sejati atau bagaimana? Naruto sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kembali lagi ke realita. Naruto melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, gadis itu dengan mata yang sedikit sayu terus saja menyetir. Lama-lama Naruto jadi kasihan juga, masa ia membiarkan seorang wanita mengantarnya pulang?

"Hei, Sakura.."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir," Naruto sudah siap melepaskan sabuk pengemudi. "Kau terlihat—"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih bisa."

Naruto pun memutar bola mata. "Jangan memaksakan diri, seharusnya kau pulang saja tadi. Aku 'kan bisa menginap di tempat lain."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya terus saja fokus di jalanan sepi di depan mereka. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Naruto menahan nafas frustasi.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Sakura ingin mengantar Naruto karena ada alasan terselubung yang tak diketahui oleh Naruto. Jika Sakura sudah tahu dimana tempat keberadaan Shikamaru, maka ia juga harus tahu tempat dimana Naruto tinggal. Ini hanya jaga-jaga saja, supaya jika ada keadaan darurat, Sakura bisa tahu dimana Naruto berada.

"Sakura..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku penasaran.." Melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai berkedut-kedut kesal, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah. "Aku penasaran.. siapa orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita—setelah aku?"

Hening. Sakura tidak menjawab, Naruto pun dengan sabar menunggunya. Iris _shappire_ itu menatap iris _emerald_ yang sekarang terlihat sedikit lebar. Bibir yang kini menampilkan raut datar itu langsung menaik, menampakkan seringai kecil sekaligus berbahaya—di pandangan Naruto. Gadis itu terkikik pelan, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Kali ini, Sakura bertanya balik. "Menurutmu siapa orang beruntung itu, heh?"

Naruto meringis. "Dia pasti orang tersial yang pernah bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

"Tidak juga," Kata Sakura pelan, ia mendelik jahil ke arah Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin tahu.. siapa tahu aku mengenalnya.."

"Ya, kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia mengenalmu atau tidak."

Naruto bersidekap. "Lalu apa rencanamu untuk mendapatkan orang itu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Apa itu salah?"

"Salah," Naruto berdecak, Sakura menyeringai puas. "Ini urusanku. Kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

"Kalau aku tidak boleh ikut campur, untuk apa aku harus ikut denganmu!?" Naruto berteriak, sehingga membuat mobil itu sedikit terguncang. "Aku sekarang jadi bagianmu 'kan? Terus kenapa kau begitu pelit untuk membagi rahasiamu padaku!?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu kalau kau akan tahu nanti?" Sakura mendelik kesal, giginya bergemeletuk kencang. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencarinya besok siang. Jadi malamnya aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya."

"Tapi aku penasaran—!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh!?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau beritahu aku siapa orang itu, _pinkish_ sialan!"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"_Pinkish_ sialan!"

"Dasar duren berjalan!"

"Gadis berjidat lebar!"

"Otak kosong menyebalkan!"

"Cewek badak!"

"Idiot!"

"_Pink_—"

"_Okay okay! Stop it, you stupid jerk!_" Sakura mengerem mendadak, hingga tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan. Iris emerald nya menatap sebuah gedung tua yang menjulang tinggi telah berdiri kokoh di depan mereka. Kepalanya menoleh penuh pada Naruto, yang dimana pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kau benar-benar cerewet, melebihi seorang wanita sepertiku."

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura. Dia tampaknya tak peduli dengan hinaan yang satu itu. "Jadi.. siapa dia?"

Sakura pun menghela nafas. Jujur saja, inginnya dirinya memberitahu Shikamaru duluan mengenai hal ini, tapi karena orang yang di hadapannya itu sangat keras kepala, mau tak mau Sakura jadi harus mengalah juga.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"A-Apa?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Apa kau puas sekarang?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang kini telah membeku di tempat, dengan kedua mata membelalak tak percaya. Sang gadis pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia lelah dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Tidak Tsunade, tidak Shikamaru, dan tidak Naruto—semuanya sama saja. "Oh ayolah, jangan bilang kau—"

"Shikamaru benar, kau memang gila, Haruno! K-Kenapa kau mau merekrut pembunuh itu!?"

Sakura tersenyum hina. "Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan tentang Mr. Sabaku. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan mencarinya."

"Tidak bisa!" Naruto ngotot, Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan orang seperti dia! Jika kau tetap mencarinya, aku akan—"

"Akan apa? Keluar dari kelompokku? Silahkan," Sakura menyeringai iblis. "Selagi ada kesempatan, kau masih bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak menjamin apa Hyuuga Hinata bisa selamat di tanganku, Naruto." Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya—menyindir pria Uzumaki itu secara tak langsung. "Mungkin dia terancam di hukum mati karena telah bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menggeram. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ini polisi dari pusat, tentu aku bisa mengajukan permintaan hukuman mati pada wanita itu." Sakura terkekeh licik saat Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturannya yang memang terdengar kejam.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara kecewa, marah, sedih, dan kesal. Ya, dia benci dengan wanita di depannya ini, yang mau tak mau ia harus akui memiliki logika yang cukup untuk menghasutnya dengan menggunakan nama Hinata. Tapi apa daya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura bisa saja terjadi, mengingat Hinata sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga laknat sang Uchiha itu. Naruto pun tak tega Hinata akan mati membusuk di sel penjara jika saja Uchiha Sasuke serta kroni-kroninya akan tertangkap suatu saat nanti.

"Nah, kau boleh pergi. Kita sudah sampai." Naruto tersentak saat Sakura kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan gedung tua yang memang merupakan apartemen miliknya. Dengan ragu Naruto membuka pintu mobil, tapi dia masih terdiam di tempat, memikirkan rencana Haruno Sakura yang telah ia ketahui.

Dan dengan helaan nafas, ia pun keluar dari mobil_ lambhorgini_ mewah milik Sakura.

"Hei, Saku—"

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

**Brrrmmm!**

Dengan bodohnya, Naruto pun ditinggalkan oleh Sakura di pinggir jalan raya.

Naruto pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, tadi dia sudah berusaha 'kan? Menyuruh Sakura untuk mencari orang yang lebih baik daripada harus merekrut Sabaku Gaara menjadi bagian dari mereka saja gagal. Tapi memang Sakura dari sananya sudah keras kepala, jadi Naruto hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap, kalau Sakura bisa berubah pikiran sewaktu-waktu.

"Hhh.. wanita memang menyebalkan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya dan mengecek daftar kontak yang ada. Tak lama ia letakkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

_"Hm? Halo?"_

"Shikamaru?" Di malam keheningan, Naruto bersuara dengan nada berbisik. "Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Los Angeles Police Department. Los Angeles, United States.**

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja Tsunade dengan sedikit keras, membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersentak saat melihat anak cucunya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan muka garang.

"Ada ap—"

**Brakh!**

Tsunade sontak langsung berdiri. Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang dengan tidak sopannya memukul meja kerja Tsunade dengan menggunakan kakinya, hingga berkas-berkas yang ada di meja berserakan dimana-mana. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu, nenek tua!?"

Melihat Sakura yang kini dilanda amarah, membuat Tsunade memberi kesimpulan kalau ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan ia tahu apa hal itu. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku? Sudah tahu? KENAPA WAJAHMU BEGITU TENANG SAAT TAHU KALAU KIBA ADA DILUAR SANA!? DISIKSA OLEH PRIA GILA BERNAMA UCHIHA SASUKE, HAH!?" Sakura berteriak kencang, bahkan gadis itu tak enggan untuk melempar kursi yang digunakan sebagai tempat duduk para tamu hingga terdengar suara—**BRAKH!**—kencang. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku secepatnya!? Kiba sekarang dalam bahaya, dan kau hanya bisa duduk tenang disini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa!?"

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Aku bisa jelas—"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN! AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR UCHIHA ITU—"

**PLAK!**

"SUDAH KUBILANG DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Sakura tidak kaget saat di detik berikutnya ia sudah dapat merasakan tamparan luar biasa dari Tsunade. Gadis itu sadar kalau dirinya sudah kelewat batas, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang nenek terlebih dahulu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur panas, dan dirinya merasa panas karena tindakan neneknya inilah yang membuatnya lancang hingga seperti ini.

Tsunade memelototi Sakura dengan dada naik-turun. Wanita itu memang sedikit menyesal karena dirinya menampar cucu tersayangnya itu dengan keras. Tapi Tsunade tahu, inilah satu-satunya cara agar Sakura bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya. Namun bocah kurang ajar itu malah membanting pintu kerjanya, memukul meja kerjanya, memberantaki berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, dan mengotori kantornya.

"Setidaknya sekali saja kau harus sopan di depan _Obaa-san_mu, Sakura!"

Sakura berdecak. Dia pun bangkit berdiri—karena saking kencangnya tamparan Tsunade, Sakura sampai terhempas di lantai—gadis itu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan, lalu memandangi sang nenek dengan tatapan menantang—namun ada secercah penyesalan disana. "Maaf," Satu helaan nafas terdengar. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Bagus," Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia keluarkan dengan perlahan. "Jadi, ini masalah Kiba?"

"Ya," Tanpa menyadari sudah ada lebam merah di pipi kanannya, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau tidak mengirim pasukanmu ke kediaman Sasuke?"

Tsunade berdecak. "Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura. Sasuke sudah menyadari jejakmu, dan dia menculik Kiba karena dia tahu kalau kau adalah anggota dari kepolisian ini." Tsunade berjalan mendekati cucunya. "—lain kali kau harus berhati-hati sebelum bertindak."

"Tapi—kenapa harus Kiba? Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dari Kiba!?"

"Aku tak tahu.. dan kita tak akan tahu sebelum kau menyelidikinya."

Sakura menepis tangan Tsunade. "Aku akan membunuhnya—"

"Berita tentang terbunuhnya Uchiha Sasuke malah akan berakibat bencana, Sakura."

"Lalu aku harus apa!?" Sakura mengutuki dirinya yang gampang tersulut emosi. "Membiarkan teman-temanku dibunuh olehnya, hah!? Aku tidak akan puas kalau hanya menghancurkan bisnisnya saja, _obaa-san_! Aku ingin membunuhnya dengan segera!"

"Jika Sasuke terbunuh, itu hanya akan menjadi magnet bagi orang-orang seperti Sasuke!" Tsunade berdecak singkat saat melihat Sakura yang sudah menatapnya benci. "Tugasmu hanyalah menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, menghancurkan operasinya, dan bawa pria itu kesini dengan keadaan hidup. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menggeram. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Tsunade tadi, gadis itu langsung melenggang pergi dan membanting pintu kantor Tsunade.

Wanita yang ditinggal sendiri itu pun hanya bisa menatap pintu yang barusan dibanting oleh cucunya dengan pandangan maklum.

"..."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Central Park, Manhattan. New York City, United States.**

Sakura memparkir mobilnya di sebuah taman kota yang ada di New York. Gadis itu menutup helaian _pink_nya dengan sebuah topi bundar berwarna coklat, dipadu dengan kacamatan ber-_frame_ hitam yang bisa menutupi kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya dengan sempurna.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan badan tegap dan kepala mengadah ke depan. Dalam kacamatanya, Sakura terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang melintasinya dengan teliti. Siapa tahu diantara jutaan orang itu, ada Sabaku Gaara di dalamnya. Ia terus berjalan, hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah saat dirinya mendapati ada sebuah kerumunan mencurigakan di sebuah gang sempit, sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

_'Ada apa?'_

Sakura berlari pelan mendekati kerumunan itu, ia mencoba menerobos orang-orang yang penasaran dengan keadaan di depan sana—sama pula dengan Sakura. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk menerobos dengan menggunakan cara yang sopan, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena dirinya sudah ada di garis depan.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya.

Hancur. Banyak darah manusia bercecer di aspal, bahkan di sisi lain gedung yang mengapitnya pun juga ada. Bau anyir sangat jelas di indra penciuman Sakura membuat gadis itu refleks menahan nafas. Sampah-sampah pun berserakan, hewan-hewan menjijikkan seperti tikus dan kecoa pun tak luput dari penglihatan Sakura.

Ingin Sakura langsung menerjang ke lokasi berdarah itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat dirinya mau kembali melangkah, ia dapat merasakan sebuah garis polisi menyentuh perutnya. Sakura berdecak singkat, ia menatap pemandangan itu lagi dan mentorehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—berharap ada polisi yang masih mengawasi daerah tersebut.

"Ah!" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat melihat seorang lelaki berseragam telah berdiri dikerumuni oleh beberapa wartawan di sekelilingnya.

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, namun saat dirinya lepas dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan garis polisi tadi, di balik kacamata hitamnya, mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

Di sana, di seberang jalan raya, tepat di depan sana—pas di depan Sakura, terdapat seorang sosok pria berambut merah telah menatap tajam dirinya. Ya, Sabaku Gaara telah berdiri jauh di depannya, bersandar di dinding _dress shop_ di depan sana.

Entahlah, Sakura merasa tenggelam dengan pandangan kosong pada sepasang _zambrud_ milik Gaara.

Gadis itu tersentak hebat saat melihat Gaara bergerak—pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari lokasi pembunuhan tempat Sakura berada. Perempuan itu dengan logat terburu-buru segera melepas kacamatanya, berlari kencang menyebrangi jalanan raya yang saat itu lagi padat-padatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara klakson serta teriakan para pengemudi saat Sakura hendak menyebrang, ia terus berlari mendekati jejak Gaara yang entah kenapa langkahnya begitu cepat di mata Sakura, padahal lelaki itu hanya melangkah pelan seperti biasa.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura berteriak kencang, berniat memanggil Gaara—tapi orang yang dimaksud seakan tuli, pria itu tidak berbalik sesenti pun. Gadis itu menggeram pelan. Gaara pun berbelok, Sakura pun menyusul. Mereka berdua menyebrangi sebuah perempatan, berbelok ke kanan, dan sampailah mereka di sebuah daerah sepi.

Tidak ada siapapun. Gaara.. menghilang.

"A-Apa—"

**Trek.**

Moncong _revolver_ yang dingin tiba-tiba menekan tulang belakang, tepat di bawah pinggang Sakura, seperti suntikan air es menembus pembuluh nadi.

_'Y-Ya Tuhan.. apa ini?'_

Sakura mematikan langkah. Kedua lututnya seolah lengket. Selama dua tahun dirinya bertugas, baru pertama kali ia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Keringat sebesar jagung pun kerap menghiasi pelipisnya. Sinar dari jendela rumah di kedua samping kiri-kanannya, yang sebegitu dekat, terasa begitu jauh.

"Kedua tangan dibelakang. Satu gerakan melawan, kutembak."

Sakura menahan nafas saat suara pria di belakangnya telah menggelitiki leher jenjang miliknya. Gadis itu menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk. Dengan apatis pria bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara itu memborgol kedua tangan Sakura, hingga membuat gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya.

**Set!**

Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melompat—menjauhi jarak antara mereka berdua. Sakura menggeram kesal, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan borgol yang mengunci kedua tangannya.

"D-Darimana kau mendapatkan borgol ini!?" Sakura tidak kaget saat sudah ada Gaara di hadapannya, wanita itu terus menggerakkan tangannya—mencoba untuk mencari celah agar terlepas. "Darimana, Gaara!?"

"Wah, kau tahu namaku," Meski ingin berniat bercanda, wajah Gaara yang datar itu sama sekali tak mendukung. "Itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, agar kau tidak mengeluarkan pistol dari sakumu, _miss_."

"—!?"

"Kau—"

Gaara memainkan _revolver_ yang ada di tangannya. Si pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya itu menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, seakan ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

Sakura pun mencoba untuk menetralkan jantungnya supaya tenang. Gaara hanya berdiri di depan sana, tidak melakukan apapun, tidak menyakitinya, pria itu hanya diam sambil memamerkan wajahnya yang sok tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Maka dari itulah, Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri tegap, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan gagah berani.

"Bisa kau lepaskan benda ini? Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, Gaara."

"Jika kau ingin membawaku ke tempat polisi terkutuk itu, aku menolak, _pinkish girl_—" Sakura tersentak kaget saat melihat seringai mencurigakan di bibir Gaara. "—_or should i say_.. Ms. Sakura?"

"H-Hah?"

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut, mau tak mau membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan—atau licik? "Lihatlah dirimu.. kau lebih dewasa sekarang, berani datang padaku seorang diri, dan kau ingin bicara padaku? Ha, menggelikan..." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, namun perlahan ia berjalan mundur saat Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya—mendekatinya. "Apa tujuanmu kesini? Kau berniat menangkapku lagi?"

"A-Apa? Dengar, aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Jadi jangan seolah-olah kau mengenalku dengan baik—"

"Oh tentu saja, aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik.." _Emerald_ itu menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan yang luar biasa saat pria bermata _zambrud_ itu mulai mengarahkan moncong _revolver_-nya ke kepala Sakura. Gadis bermahkota _softpink_ itu berdecak, dia paling benci dimana situasi seperti ini, lawan mendesakknya. Dan dia tidak suka hal itu. "Kau hampir membunuhku waktu itu, kalau saja aku tidak bisa mengatur _timing_ yang bagus, mungkin aku sudah ada di neraka sekarang," Gaara memberhentikan langkah, dua meter di hadapan Sakura. "Itu yang kau harapkan, bukan? Membunuhku di saat yang tepat?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Ms. Sakura. Apa kepalamu terbentur heh, sampai melupakan mantan tahananmu yang satu ini?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan orang ini. Gaara kira Sakura mengenalnya? Gadis itu rasa.. tidak. Ia bersumpah dalam hati kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jika ini dikaitkan dengan Sakura yang menjadi polisi dua tahun lalu.. mungkin saja. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Sakura melupakan Gaara secepat itu?

**Trek.**

Mata Sakura membulat, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau Gaara sudah ada di depannya! Di hadapannya! Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini inginkan!?

Moncong _revolver_ itu begitu dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit pelipis milik Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba bertahan, meski ia dapat merasakan ketakutan luar biasa saat sudah tahu kalau hidupnya kini telah terancam. Ia kesini dengan niat baik, ia kira karena Gaara merupakan sosok pria yang pendiam dan kalem, sehingga Sakura berpikir pria itu akan lebih mudah di bujuk dibandingkan kedua temannya yang lain.

Tapi, Sakura salah.

Nyatanya disinilah ia, tersudut oleh seorang pria bermantel hitam bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dipengaruhi seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Seharusnya Sakura sadar, perkataan Naruto malam itu memanglah benar.

Gaara.. sedikit berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran Sakura melayang di tempat lokasi berdarah yang ia kunjungi tadi. Ia melirikkan mata ke sepasang _zambrud_ milik Gaara, yang pemiliknya hanya menampilkan ekspresi raut datar seperti biasa. Sakura berpikir dibalik wajahnya itu, ada jutaan emosi yang meluap pada dirinya.

"Kau yang membunuh mereka.. G-Gaara?"

"Hm?" Gaara masih terdiam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Dan aku akan menjawabnya—jujur. Ya, aku membunuh mereka."

Hati Sakura bergemuruh. Sakura ingin bergerak, ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara, tapi tetap saja.. tidak bisa. Karena sudah ada borgol dan _revolver_ yang telah mengancam hidupnya. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!?"

"Hanya membasmi sampah tidak berguna," Gaara terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sakura yang mulai gelisah. "Kau mengerti 'kan? Negara ini sudah kotor oleh tangan-tangan pemerintah yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan perlu seseorang untuk membasminya dengan segera."

"Dengan cara membunuhnya? KAU GILA!" Sakura berteriak kencang.

"Aku memang sudah gila dari awal, Ms. Sakura.."

Keheningan janggal pun melanda. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan iris _emerald_ yang menajam serta gigi bergemeletuk kencang, sedangkan Gaara menatap Sakura dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Sepasang manusia yang sama-sama memiliki iris hijau tenang itu pun saling melempar _deathglare_ masing-masing.

Sakura memang keras kepala. Dan ia sudah menetapkan Gaara lah yang akan bergabung dengannya. Meski sifat dan auranya begitu kejam, Sakura tidaklah takut, ia saja yang ceroboh karena tidak mewaspadai gerakan Gaara yang begitu cepat. Pria itu bahkan sudah menyadari kalau Sakura membawa pistol untuk berjaga-jaga, namun malahan kini gadis itu yang terdesak oleh ancaman dan seringai mengerikan dari Sabaku Gaara.

Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya, sebelum pandangan datar yang khas kembali ia tujukan pada Gaara. "Sebenarnya, aku kesini bukan bermaksud apa-apa, berniat menangkapmu saja tidak. T-Tapi aku tahu kalau kau adalah mentan kriminal. Justru itu aku kesini, Gaara.."

"Hn, lalu? Aku tidak peduli apa motif tujuanmu kesini, nona Haruno," Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, hingga jarak yang membentang diantara mereka berdua sangat dekat. "Aku hanya ingin berita kematianmu segera tersebar."

Sakura tercengang hebat. "Apa—"

**Set.**

"—!?"

**Bugh!**

Hantaman keras itu Sakura rasakan tepat dibelakang kepalanya. Gaara baru saja mencekiknya dan dengan telak pria itu mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terlempar di lantai aspal yang dingin. Gadis itu berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang dihasilkan. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup, mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen yang lebih—mengingat Gaara sudah mencekiknya dengan keras.

"—Gh, l-lepas—!" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Gaara dari lehernya. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepalanya keras, agar cekikan Gaara setidaknya bisa mengendur sedikit. Tapi pria itu memang kejam, bukannya mengendurkan cengkramannya, Gaara malah semakin membuat Sakura tersiksa. "—L-LEPAS! LEPASKAN!"

Gaara tertawa keras, melengking bagaikan tawaan setan. Pria itu begitu senang saat melihat wanita yang ada dibawahnya ini sedang tersiksa, memohon kepadanya agar melepaskan hukumannya terhadap gadis itu. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terkunci, memang Sakura bisa apa? Kakinya saja sudah dijepit dengan lutut Gaara, jadi Sakura hanya meminta—atau memohon pada Gaara agar melepaskan dirinya.

Oh, tentu saja tidak. Gaara masih ingin membuat Sakura berteriak kencang, menangis kalau bisa.

Bagi pria psikopat seperti Sabaku Gaara, itu adalah momen-momen terindah dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ya, sangat menyenangkan.

"BERTERIAKLAH! BERTERIAKLAH DENGAN KENCANG!" Gaara dengan wajah mengerikan berdiri dan menginjak kepala Sakura, membuat wanita itu berteriak kesakitan. "Lihatlah dirimu Haruno! MENYEDIHKAN! HAHAHA!" Sakura bahkan tidak tahu segila apa pria yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Gadis itu dengan lemas hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Gaara terhadapnya. Toh, ia mencoba melawan. Tapi kalau dengan wajah terinjak-injak begini.. ia harus bagaimana?

Namun, Sakura sedikit heran, kenapa kalau Gaara sangat dendam padanya—yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura bingung. Apa salahnya pada pria berambut merah itu—kenapa dia tidak membunuhnya sejak awal? Kenapa orang itu tidak menembaknya saja?

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"MENANGISLAH! MENANGISLAH HARUNO!"

Sakura memang tidak mau mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini. Mati dibawah kaki seorang pria yang tak ia kenal—itu sungguh kematian yang tidak elit. Ia tidak mau mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai polisi dengan kematian yang seperti ini. Ya, Sakura harus bertahan. Mau bagaimana pun, mau bagaimana kondisinya, Sakura harus bertahan—setidaknya sampai bantuan datang.

"..."

Bantuan? Bantuan apa?

Naruto saja sudah tidak mau membantunya. Mengingat percakapan mereka kemarin malam, membuat Sakura berpikiran positif bahwa Naruto tidak mau ikut campur mengenai permasalahannya dengan Sabaku Gaara. Shikamaru? Pria itu bahkan belum ia beritahu apa-apa, jadi bagaimana mau minta tolong?

Sakura hanya terkulai pasrah saat kaki sialan miik Gaara sudah lepas dari kepalanya. Nafas gadis itu terengah. Rambut _softpink_ miliknya terasa lengket dan kotor, karena campuran tanah dan lumpur dari sepatu Gaara. Meskipun begitu, semangat baja masih terpampang jelas di sepasang _emerald_ milik keturunan Haruno itu, membuat Sabaku Gaara yang melihatnya menyeringai puas.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau masih bisa menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu—" Gaara terkekeh seram. "—kau memang pelacur sampah, Haruno Sakura."

"T-Terserah.. terserah apa katamu.." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa asin telah ia kecap saat ini. "Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, i-itu tidak akan mengubah tujuanku untuk mencarimu, G-Gaara..."

"Aku juga tidak peduli denganmu, Sakura," Pria itu menjambak rambut panjang milik Sakura, membuat perempuan itu harus menahan jeritan. "Kau mati atau membusuk disini, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Perlakuanmu yang dulu jauh lebih buruk."

Sakura mungkin tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi apa benar... saat gadis itu pertama kali ditugaskan di kepolisian LA, apa Sakura pernah bertemu Gaara? Jujur, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya! Ditambah dengan perlakuan Gaara kepadanya, membuat kepala Sakura semakin sulit untuk diajak berpikir. Meskipun sudah setengah sadar, Sakura harus tetap bertahan. Apapun. Ia berdoa semoga kali ini ia bisa bertahan menghadapi _physco guy_ ini.

Apakah hidupnya yang dulu penuh dengan kegembiraan kini sudah hancur di tangan seorang Sabaku Gaara?

Dia tidak tahu.

**Trek.**

"Nah, ada pesan terakhir?" Sakura hanya melirik moncong _revolver_ lagI-lagi sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Apakah disini.. apakah disini hidupnya akan berakhir? Lucu sekali. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura sudah sepakat untuk tidak mati pada Tsunade untuk menjalani misi ini. Tapi apa? Sakura belum saja mencari jejak Sasuke, hidupnya sudah hampir sekarat seperti sekarang. Dengan kedua kaki serta tangan yang seperti ini, dia bisa apa? Dan mirisnya pula.. Sakura sudah terancam mati di hadapan calon anak buahnya sendiri.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara?

Oh, itu sangat memalukan.

Lalu, Shimura Sai.. dia bagaimana? Sakura sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto, kalau mereka tahu pemimpin mereka seperti ini.. apa yang setelah ini mereka lakukan? Apa mereka akan melupakannya dan kembali ke jalan hidup masing-masing?

_'M-Maaf..'_

Sakura memang terlalu percaya diri. Ia terlalu percaya diri sehingga berpikir kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya, toh nyatanya.. sudah ada psikopat gila yang sudah siap-siap menembakkan peluru ke kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak," Gaara sudah siap menarik pelatuk _revolver_ miliknya. "Selamat tinggal, sampah—"

**BUAGH!**

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Gaara terjerembab dan tubuhnya membentur keras pada aspal jalanan. Iris _emerald_ Sakura yang mulai menyipit pun samar-samar masih bisa melihatnya. Sekelebat pirang dan hitam kembali terlihat, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"SAKURA! Kau tak apa-apa!? Hei, sadarlah!"

Yamanaka Ino menepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang kotor. Melihat kondisi sang sepupu, membuat Ino meringis hebat. Dengan sigap ia mengambil batang kayu terdekat dan memukul-mukul benda itu pada borgol yang masih mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak tahan menahan tangis melihat sang saudara yang dulunya ia banggakan kini tergeletak lemas tak berdaya. "S-Sakura! Kumohon, b-buka matamu!"

"GAARA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA!?" Naruto berteriak kencang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Gaara yang sudah mencoba berdiri di depan sana. Shikamaru sudah berdiri disamping Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Pria yang sudah memiliki istri itu sedikit melirik kebelakang, dimana melihat pemimpinnya tergeletak lemas di pelukan sang sepupu.

"Sakura.. dia sekarat."

"_Che_! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, sialan!?" Naruto mengamuk, itu sudah jelas. Pria itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang, tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru yang dengan sigap menyentuh pundaknya.

"Jangan. Dia membawa senjata api, Naruto. Jangan bersikap gegabah."

Ino menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan nanar. Wajah wanita itu kini sudah dihiasi dengan tangisan. Sakura sudah ada dipelukannya, dengan wajah terluka serta tubuh yang mengenaskan. Gadis itu takut ada apa-apa dengan wanita berambut unik itu. Karena melihat Sakura sudah tak sadar, membuat Ino kembali berteriak kencang. "K-Kalian! Tolong utamakan Sakura! D-Dia pingsan! Denyut nadinya melemah!"

Mendengar teriakan Ino, membuat Gaara tertawa pelan. "Bagus, teruslah begitu.. biarkan dia mati perlahan-lahan."

"K-KAU—!" Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat. Ia sudah sangat gatal untuk membunuh pria satu itu. Lain dengan Sasuke, lain juga dengan Gaara. Jika dulu Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, maka dari dulu Gaara lah menjadi musuh terbesarnya. "Kau memang keterlaluan, Gaara—!"

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu, Uzumaki." Gaara berdecih—mengeluarkan setetes darah dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian semua. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah wanita itu... Sakura harus mati hari ini juga!"

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Tak lupa dengan tawa membahananya yang membuat bulu kudung Ino maupun Shikamaru bergidik.

Naruto berniat mengejar, tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru. "Nanti saja mengurusnya. Kita harus membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu mengangguk patuh. Tapi dalam hati menyumpah-nyumpahi pria berambut merah yang barusan pergi dengan rasa tak berdosanya. Naruto bersumpah, jika bertemu nanti, ia akan langsung membunuhnya.

Ya, sudah ini sudah dua kali Gaara membuat Naruto jengkel.

"S-Sakura..."

"Biar aku yang membawanya, Ino."

Naruto membiarkan Shikamaru yang menggendong Sakura melewati dirinya, disusul oleh Ino yang ada dibelakang Shikamaru, kemudian Naruto lah yang ada di rombongan belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Naruto tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya dari awal ia harus melarang Sakura yang ingin bertemu Gaara, tapi dirinya malah sok tidak peduli dan tidak ingin ikut campur. Memang Naruto sudah memperingatkannya, tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Jika dia mau _itu_, ya harus _itu_. Termasuk pilihannya yang ingin merekrut Gaara menjadi anggota mereka.

Tapi apa setelah kejadian ini.. Sakura berniat berubah pikiran?

Naruto menghela nafas.

Semoga iya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Sorry kalo Sasuke nggak muncul disini, kita fokus ke Gaara ama Sakura dulu ya guys. Agak susah sih ngebujuk Gaara buat jadi anggota, dia kan keras kepala. / dihajar Gaara FC

Maaf kalo pada kecewa di chap ini, aku sudah bikin yang terbaik. :"D/

Ini apdetan terakhir pada fict ini. Mungkin akhir Juni baru aku lanjutkan, pengen fokus ke fict mc yang lain. :)

Terima kasih atas support dari teman-teman yang sudah kasih semangat. Aku sayang sama kalian~! \:'D/

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Whitemour, Kumada Chiyu, Kim Na Na, A-kun, Sanny Mrs. Virgo, SyifaCute, Aika Yuki-chan, ravenpink, Anggunyu, Little pinky mouse, Febri Feven, Ulandri, Anka-Chan, Sachiko Eri, Ah Rin, Mizuira Kumiko, Haters, Fitri-Chan, kevinlegnard, sorry gak login.**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Banyak kata-kata menjurus sama adegan kekerasan yang eksplisit, ratingnya M aja.** Aku iyain saranmu, buat jaga-jaga. Thanks. **Kecewa Sasuke sudah pernah gituan sama Hinata.** Haha iyaa.** Endingnya SasuSaku?** Silahkan ditebak. **Nanti SasuSaku ada romance-nya?** Wah, nggak tahu juga. **Kenapa genrenya bukan romance?** Karena romance udah mainstream.** Bingung sama duel kartunya.** Wahaha iya samaa.** Kamu SHL? Berani banget bikin fict SS.** Aku Sasu-cent. **Endingnya SasuHina pasti.** Sok tau :p** Jadi Kiba itu pedang buat kepolisian tapi juga buat Sasuke?** Iyaa bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia lebih mihak LAPD kok. **Setia nunggu SasuSaku ketemu.** Iyaa aku juga nggak sabaarr :" **Sasuke punya perasaan ke Hinata?** Nanti lihat aja di chap ke depannya. **Gaara, Sai, Sasori muncul?** Gaara ama Sai pasti. Kalo Sasori kupikirin dulu deh ya. **Pokernya keren.** Thanks.** Nunggu Sai.** Maaf ya, harus ditunda dulu kayaknya :'( **Aku kurang suka Hinata, jadi aku skip di bagiannya. Nggak papa 'kan?** Nggak papa, santai aja.

.

.

**Pencarian Gaara akan dilanjutkan di chap depan. Jadi buat yang nunggu Sai mohon bersabar, oke? :D**

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
